As the family grows
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Here is the seqeuel to 'kingdoms united, families united and families continued' Arthur & Merlin's two children are growing up and there are changes along the way as they prepare for their 3rd child which is due in a matter of months. Mpreg. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Uther awoke with surprise when he felt something land on him. Blinking himself awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the King looked to see what woke him to see eleven year old Raven clinging onto him, tears staining her cheeks. "Raven?"<p>

"Grandpa." she sobbed.

Next to Uther, Ygraine woke up and lit a couple of candles. "Raven darling what's wrong?"

Raven didn't answer, she just tightened her hold on Uther. The King held onto Raven and looked over his shoulder at his wife and nodded, Ygraine nodded back and got out of bed and left their chambers and headed for her son and son-in-laws chambers.

* * *

><p>Failing to wake her son after shaking him numerous times, Ygraine walked around to the other side of the bed and shook Merlin who woke up right away. "Ygraine? Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Merlin. It's Raven."

"Raven?" Merlin sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's better to show you. Try and get Arthur up. I have tried and failed."

"If he is exhausted then he will be like this." Merlin leaned over Arthur and gently shook him whilst placing a gentle kiss on his ear. "Arthur baby?"

Nothing.

Merlin frowned and looked at Ygraine. "He normally stirs after that but nothing."

"Drastic action Merlin."

"I hate to do this." Merlin looked at his sleeping husband. "Sorry Arthur." he said before moving his hand under the bed sheets, placing his hand on his husbands clothed cock, Merlin squeezed. "Get your arse out of bed Arthur."

Arthur jumped out of bed and held himself, glaring at his husband. "Seriously Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. I tried and failed to wake you so Merlin had to take drastic action."

Arthur let go of himself when he saw his mother staring at him. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to get you and Merlin because something is wrong with Raven. It is better if I show you. Come on."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked into Ygraine and Uther's chambers with Ygraine and saw their daughter sat on Uther's knee who was sat on the edge of the bed, holding on tight, her face buried into his shoulder.<p>

Merlin walked over to his daughter and knelt on the floor. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Grandpa."

"What about him Princess?" Arthur asked, kneeling beside Merlin. Raven just shook her head and buried her face even deeper into Uther's shoulder. "Don't leave me Grandpa."

Uther looked at Arthur and Merlin. "That's all she keeps saying."

Merlin placed his hands on Raven's upper arms. "Come to daddy sweetheart."

"No. Grandpa."

Merlin looked at Arthur who held on tight to Raven. "Come on Princess."

"No. No" she screeched, fighting against Arthur, who managed to pull her away from Uther and stood up where Raven wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist and her arms around his neck as she cried into his neck. "Don't let grandpa leave father."

"I won't Princess." Arthur promised looking at Merlin who looked as confused as him. _What was wrong with Raven?_

* * *

><p>It was the following morning and Merlin woke up, stretching his arm out, he felt Arthur's side of the bed empty. He leaned up on his elbow and looked across the room to see that Arthur was fast asleep in one of the chairs to the table in their room with Raven on his knee, her head on his shoulder also asleep.<p>

Merlin got out of bed and walked over to them both and placed a hand on his husbands cheek, gently stroking. Arthur awoke to Merlin's touch and gave him a tired smile. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she kept murmuring now and then but I finally got her to settle."

"I could have stayed up with her Arthur."

"Merlin you are five months pregnant, you need your rest."

It was then that Raven woke up and looked around her. "Sorry daddy, father."

"You have nothing to apologise for sweetheart. What was wrong with you last night?"

"I had a bad dream. Grandpa went off to see the patrol and he ended up being killed." she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks again. "I saw it all, it was so brutal."

Arthur hugged Raven tightly. "Oh Princess, your grandpa will be fine. Besides, it was just a dream."

* * *

><p>Later the morning found Raven sat with Uther whilst he was reading through and signing parchments, she knew it was just a dream as her parents and grandpa had reassured her, but she still wanted to be with her grandpa today and Uther found that he didn't mind at all.<p>

Out on the training field, Arthur was training with each of his knights in turn. Merlin was sat on the bench watching with a smile on his face and their five year old daughter Marie-Eve, Evie for short, stood watching with a look of fascination on her face.

"Are only boys allowed to fight daddy?"

Merlin chuckled, stroking his rounded stomach. "Yes and no Evie, all men are the ones who fight with swords and maces and all different kinds of weapons, your Auntie Morgana used to fight like your father is now with him when they were both little."

Marie-Eve's eyes widened in awe as she turned back to watch as her father was sword fighting with Gwaine, both of them laughing. "Why are they laughing daddy?"

"They are just playing darling. If they were fighting for real then it would be a challenge." at his daughters confused look, Merlin continued. "If it was a challenge then your father would chuck his gauntlet at the feet of the one he was to fight."

"What if they haven't got a gauntle?"

"Gauntlet." Merlin corrected. "Then I suppose they chuck what they have. As long they say 'I challenge you' the other person has no choice but to accept."

"Why don't you fight daddy?"

"I do darling, but with me being pregnant, your father doesn't like me too."

"But if you challenged him he'd have to accept right?"

Merlin smiled. "Now why didn't I think of that. It has been a while, I think a little play fight would be good."

"What will you use daddy?"

Merlin smiled and removed his scarf. "Watch your father's face." he said as he walked over to Arthur and Gwaine.

* * *

><p>"Merlin sweetheart. You alright?"<p>

Merlin just smiled and dropped his neck scarf at Arthur's feet. "I challenge you Arthur." he said, not missing the wicked grin that appeared on Gwaine's face. "Merlin you can't be serious?"

"Of course he is Arthur, he wouldn't have said it other wise, besides, you often sword fight."

"Not when he is pregnant we don't."

"Arthur you know you have to accept, and you know that you won't be going hard on him."

"What made you decide this all of a sudden?"

"A certain little girl."

Arthur looked over his husbands shoulder at his youngest daughter. "Evie." he said, shaking his head as she started to giggle. "Come on Arthur. Pick it up." Merlin said as he took Gwaine's sword from him.

Arthur sighed and picked it up. "Terms?"

"Fight until you knock the sword from your opponents hand. If you lose. I want a full body massage from you."

"And if I win?"

"What would you like?"

"Me and you. In our chambers from dawn til dusk, just us."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? <strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up within a week.**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin stood so far apart and started to fight once Gwaine gave the signal, after a few minutes of fighting, Merlin and Arthur locked swords and started to circle them, Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled and blew him a kiss, distracted, Merlin managed to push Arthur back and knock the sword from his hand. "Ah ha. I win."<p>

"Only because you distracted me."

"It doesn't matter, bottom line is I won. I shall look forward to that full body massage later this evening Arthur."

"Yes but Merlin, with you being pregnant and sometimes being uncomfortable, Arthur should be giving you massages daily."

"Really? And I had to win one. Thank you Gwaine."

"You're welcome Merlin."

"Big mouth." Arthur mumbled to a laughing Gwaine. Merlin turned to walk back to his daughter and stopped at what he saw. "Arthur, Gwaine, look at this."

Arthur and Gwaine looked to where Merlin was looking and saw Marie-Eve walk up to Percival and reach up to tap the back of his leg.

Percival turned around and saw the little girl stood there looking up at him, she held in her small hand a lace kerchief. "I challenge you." she said, dropping her kerchief on the ground. Percival chuckled and knelt down and picked up the lace material. "I accept Princess. To what is the challenge?"

"A tickle fight. I win you have to play dress ups with me for the day."

"And if I win?"

"You get to spend the day with me whilst I sit on your shoulders like I'm flying."

"Well how can I refuse."

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine laughed. "Evie stop bothering Percival."

"She's alright Merlin."

* * *

><p>Raven had seemed to calm down and return to her normal self after the dream, she spent what time she could with Uther, as she always did, but not as often as she did after her dream.<p>

It was two weeks later and Uther and Arthur was on their way to the stables, a messenger had come and told Uther that the patrol had come across something and Uther had to ride out to them, sending the messenger back, Uther told him to tell the patrol that he and Arthur would ride out at first light. Uther and Arthur approached the stables to get their horses and found that the stables were empty. Not a single horse in sight. "Where are all the horses?" Arthur walked outside and looked around for a guard and finally spotted one jogging back with three horses. "Sire?"

"What happened?"

"We don't know sire. We was on duty and all of a sudden the horses went mad and went running from Camelot, a couple of us managed to get on the horses and went searching for the others whilst the others went on foot. The rest of us stayed behind to stand guard.

"Did you see who let them loose?"

The guard looked awkward and looked away causing Uther to step forward. "Who was it sir Ulfric?"

"Princess Raven."

"You're sure Ulfric?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Does my daughter know she was spotted?"

"No."

"Hurry up to the castle and awake Percival, say he is wanted at the stables immediately."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Percival came rushing up to them. "You wanted me?"<p>

"Yes. I was to go out to see the patrol with father but something has come up, can you go with him."

"Of course Arthur."

As soon as Uther and Percival set off, Arthur walked back to the castle to wake Merlin and tell him what had happened.

* * *

><p>Arthur helped Merlin out of bed as his stomach was forever growing, he was now finding it more difficult to do things and like the last two pregnancies, Arthur didn't mind in the slightest helping out in any way he could.<p>

"Are you sure it was Raven who let them go?"

"Yes. I don't want to believe it either Merlin, but she was seen."

When Merlin was dressed, he turned to face Arthur. "We need to think how we are going to talk to her. Why would she do something like this? This isn't our little girl."

Arthur drew Merlin into a hug. "I know sweetheart, we will get to the bottom of this." moving back but keeping his arm around his husband, Arthur led him from their chambers.

* * *

><p>They entered their daughters chambers and they both saw their daughter fast asleep in the middle of her large bed. "Stand at the bottom of the bed Arthur."<p>

Arthur did as he was told and watched as Merlin walked round to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. "Raven sweetie, time to wake up."

"Mm? Daddy?"

"Yes. Did you have a good night?"

Raven opened her eyes and smiled at Merlin. "Yes. I slept right through."

"That's funny because your dad and me know otherwise."

Raven turned to see her father stood at the bottom of her bed with his arms crossed. Her father was angry, she knew this as he only referred Merlin as 'dad' and not 'daddy' in front of her when he wasn't happy.

"What do you mean father?"

"I mean that your grandpa and I almost didn't go to the patrol this morning as you was spotted running back to the castle after letting all of the horses loose."

Merlin took his daughters hand in his. "Sweetie I know that you don't like to see them tied up, neither do I but it is the only way to keep them safe."

Raven continued to look at her father. "If you are here then does that mean that grandpa is too?"

"No. A knight captured a few horses and brought them back, he has rode out with Percival to the patrol whilst I stay here and find out why you did what you did."

"No!" Raven flew from the bed and ran to the door but Arthur beat her there and stopped her from leaving. "No. Let go. I need to get to grandpa."

"Sweetie your grandpa will be back soon, he has just gone to see the knights on patrol and will be back soon." Merlin stated, struggling to get off the bed and finally managing.

"No. You don't understand, grandpa is in danger he needs saving."

"Raven that is enough. What is this thing with you and your grandpa?" Arthur asked.

"I told you. I dreamt that he was killed and that day is today. You have to save him papa." Arthur looked shocked at Raven, she only called him 'papa' when she was terrified.

Just then Gwen walked into the room and was surprised to see Raven looking scared in Arthur's arms whilst Merlin looked on. "What's wrong Gwen?"

"I just wanted to tell Raven something." Gwen crouched down and made herself eye level with Raven. "I don't know how you knew when you told me, but you was right. I had it confirmed with Gaius I am pregnant. Lancelot is over the moon."

"I knew you was pregnant because I dreamt it. You took ill this morning and Lancelot in panic rushed to get Gaius where he confirmed it." Gwen stood up looking shocked.

Merlin stepped forward. "Gwen is that what happened exactly?"

"Yes."

Merlin gasped and looked at Raven who was silently crying. "Arthur our daughter is a seer."

"She saw father..."

"Go. And take as many knights as you can with you. I will stay here and inform your mother and see Morgana."

Arthur stood up and gave Merlin a hard kiss before fleeing the room. Raven ran over to Merlin and hugged him as best she could with his growing belly. "It's alright sweetheart. Your father will reach your grandpa in time." he soothed.

* * *

><p>Arthur rushed to the stables and jumped on the closest horse and took off after his father as fast as he could. His father had only been riding for half hour and he wasn't riding fast so he was hoping that he would catch up with his father before he reached the patrol.<p>

Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon seeing Arthur in distress as he raced to the stables. None of them asked questions, they just followed silently and were now racing to only Arthur knew where as they had no idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well as some of you guessed that Raven is a seer. You were right :)<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three will be up in a few days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked on Morgana's chamber doors and waited. Hey had Marie-Eve's hand in his right hand whilst his left arm was hugging Raven. Morgana opened her door and smiled only briefly when she saw the worried look on Merlin's face, the tired look on Evie's face and the scared look on Raven's face.<p>

"Merlin what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I need you to talk with Raven and explain things to her because you can better than I."

"About what?"

"Raven is a seer. A couple of weeks ago she saw Uther getting killed and we thought it was a bad dream, but in the night she let all the horses go so Uther had to stay because what she dreamt would happen today. Arthur has gone riding out in hope to catch Uther, I am going to talk and explain to Ygraine. I wondered if you could explain?"

"Of course I will." Morgana stepped forward and took Raven into her arms. "Come on sweetheart."

Merlin bent forward as best he could and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You stay here and as soon as I hear something I promise you will be the first to know."

Raven nodded meekly. "Okay daddy."

* * *

><p>Merlin had explained all to Ygraine whilst Marie-Eve was sat on her grandpa's throne, her grandmothers crown on her head, Merlin looked up from Ygraine to check on her and saw her waving her hand in a royal manner.<p>

Merlin and Ygraine were that busy watching Evie play about that they didn't notice the doors to the throne room open and two people walk towards them both. "Do you think Arthur got to Uther in time?" Ygraine asked, but it wasn't Merlin who answered.

"Of course he did. Why is my granddaughter sat on my throne?"

Merlin and Ygraine turned to see Uther and Arthur, they both moved forwards and hugged their husbands whilst Marie-Eve shouted out. "That's qween Marie to you grandpa. I have a crown and everything." she stated, pointing to her head.

Uther chuckled and looked at Merlin. "Where is she?"

"With Morgana. I told her as soon as I hear something I will tell her."

"Allow me. It is thanks to her I am here after all." Uther kissed Ygraine on the cheek and left the throne room.

Arthur then turned and told Ygraine and Merlin that he had just caught up with his father and explained everything and before setting back, they quietly made their way over to the camp where the knights' on patrol were and found that they had all been killed and a group of renegades were sat waiting, obviously, for King Uther, the moment they got back, Uther had ordered his best knights' to go out and fight and leave no prisoners.

* * *

><p>Uther knocked on Morgana's chamber doors and waited. After a few seconds, Morgana answered it and smiled with relief to see Uther. "Is she alright?"<p>

"She's fine. Worried about you though."

"Tell her to come to the door as there is news about me."

Morgana nodded and closed the door. Uther got on one knee and prepared himself as to what would happen as soon as Raven opened the door. The door opened and Uther heard a squeal of delight before a pair of small arms were tightly around his neck and a face was buried in his neck.

"Thank you so much sweetheart. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You're here." was the muffled answer.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Arthur and Uther were discussing matters with the renegades, even though the ones who killed the knights are now dead, they were planning on sending out patrols and report back with their findings.<p>

Raven walked into her parents chambers and saw her daddy resting on the bed. "Daddy?"

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw Raven. "Do you want to feel your brother/sister kicking?"

Raven climbed up on the bed and placed her hand on Merlin's ever growing stomach. Laughing when she felt a kick against his palm. "Stop kicking daddy little brother."

"It's a boy?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't think."

"No it's alright sweetheart. As much as your father loves his daughters he will be pleased to have a son."

"I like what you call him."

"What do we call him?"

Raven was about to answer when Arthur walked in so she moved further up and whispered the name in Merlin's ear.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing father." Raven answered and hugged Merlin before getting off the bed and hugged Arthur before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>It was late that night and Percival was just on his way back to his chambers when he heard someone crying, coming to a stop, Percival looked around and found himself stood outside little Evie's room. Percival opened the door and found the little girl on her bed, curled up in a ball, knees up to her chest and her small arms keeping them in place.<p>

"Evie?" the little girl looked over her shoulder and when she let out another sob, Percival rushed over and took the little Princess in his arms, shushing her whilst hugging her close.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you know you can tell me. Would you like me to take you to your parents?"

"No. Can I just stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can." Percival picked Marie-Eve up and carried her from her chambers and into his where he saw Gwaine fast asleep in bed.

Percival looked down to see little Evie with a smile on her face. "I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"Will you help me?"

"To keep that smile on your face of course I will. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up by Merlin shaking him roughly. "Arthur, Arthur wake up." Arthur groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow to see a worried and distressed Merlin. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"<p>

"I have just gone to wake Evie and her bed hasn't been slept in Arthur."

Arthur flew out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Percival was on patrol until late last night. Let's just hope he has seen something."

Arthur and Merlin rushed to Percival and Gwaine's chambers and knocked before entering. Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw his daughter fast asleep on Percival's lap whilst he was sat up in the chair. "Oh thank god." Merlin waddled over to his daughter and ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I was returning to my chambers last night when I heard her crying. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, she wouldn't let me fetch either of you, so I brought her here."

Arthur took his daughter from Percival who started to wake under the movements. Marie-Eve opened her eyes and saw her father looking at her before closing them and snuggled further into his chest.

"Evie sweetheart, why were you crying last night and why wouldn't you let Percival fetch your daddy or me?"

Evie opened her eyes again. "I just had belly ache. I didn't want to bother you both with that but Percival cheered me up and it went away."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, not believing a word their daughter said, but decided to leave it for now.

There was a groan and all turned to the bed to see Gwaine sit up as he awoke. Merlin and Arthur seeing the state of Gwaine, tried their hardest not to laugh as they made their excuses to quickly leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as all three of them were far enough away, they all started to laugh out loud. "Is that what cheered you up? What you did to Gwaine?"<p>

Marie-Eve nodded. "Percival helped."

Arthur kissed his daughters forehead and looked at Merlin. "Father wants to talk with certain knights about going on patrol with these renegades. Let my father point out and let Gwaine know what she has done."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all sweetheart." Merlin answered.

* * *

><p>Uther and Ygraine were in the throne room along with Arthur, Merlin, Raven and Marie-Eve. Uther sent out word that he wanted his knight's in the throne room. Within ten minutes, twenty knights were there and when Uther turned to address them all, he spotted Gwaine and couldn't help but laugh. "Gwaine?"<p>

"Sire?"

"You have a little something on the side of your head." he said, pointing to his own head, just behind the ear. When Gwaine moved his arm up to feel, Uther spoke again. "Oh no, never mind. It is just one of your plaits."

Beside Uther, Ygraine cocked her head to one side. "One of your pigtails seem lower than the other."

Gwaine lifted both hand and did indeed find two pigtails there that were plaited. "What the-?" Gwaine looked at Arthur and Merlin's youngest who seemed to have both hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Evie!"

Arthur roared with laughter. "I wish everyone would see you now." No sooner had Arthur said that, Gwaine vanished from his place in the throne room. Knowing it was magic, all eyes went to Merlin. "Don't look at me. I haven't done anything."

Percival stepped forward. "Excuse me my Lord, my Lady, Prince Arthur, Merlin, Princess Raven, Marie-Eve. I have to go and find my husband."

"We will come with you." Arthur said as he walked up to Percival, Merlin close behind. All three were nearing the doors when Gwaine came walking through them, not looking very happy as he was pulling at his hair to get the plaits out. "Gwaine where were you?" Percival asked but Gwaine looked at Merlin, ignoring his husband. "Why do it?"

"Do what?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"Use your magic to send me from here into the courtyard which is packed full of people who had to stop what they were doing so they could laugh at me."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh a little before answering. "Gwaine I swear that wasn't me."

"It had to be you Merlin, you are the only one in this room with magic and as soon as Arthur said he wanted everyone to see. I get taken to a place where everyone could."

Whilst everyone was watching Merlin and Gwaine, no-one noticed a certain someone look guilty. No-one, except Ygraine who smiled. _Interesting._ She thought.

"Boys please." she spoke up. Merlin couldn't have done it as his eyes didn't flash gold and they always do when he uses magic. So they saw you in pigtails Gwaine. How you are, are you really bothered?"

Gwaine sighed. "Not really."

"Well then, why the fuss?" Ygraine walked over to Merlin and picked Marie-Eve up and sat her on her hip and put her free hand on Raven's shoulder. "I will take the girls whilst you discuss court matters." she said and led Raven from the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up in a few days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>As soon as Ygraine left the throne room with her granddaughters, Raven looked up at her. "Can I go and see Morgana grandma?"<p>

"Of course darling." Raven smiled and looked at her little sister. "I have dreamed and seen. Don't be scared to tell daddy and father." she said before skipping away.

"Your sister is right Evie."

Marie-Eve who was still in her grandma's arms, turned and faced her. "About what grandma?"

"No-one else may have seen you use your magic to send Gwaine from the throne room but I did. Is that why you were upset last night?"

"Yes. First time it happened I was with daddy and I thought it was him, but last night the candle that lights my room went out and I got scared and I felt something strange inside me, then next thing, three candles got fire on them."

Ygraine smiled at Evie's explanation. "Why didn't you want to tell your father and daddy sweetheart?"

"With Raven and new baby coming I was scared to worry them more." Ygraine hugged her youngest granddaughter close. "Oh darling, you sweet and lovely little girl you. Your daddy and father will be happy to hear of your abilities and you won't be worrying them. Come on. Lets go and tell them shall we."

"Can you tell them?"

"Of course darling."

* * *

><p>Ygraine had stood and waited with Evie still in her arms for the knights to leave the throne room. When the knights left some twenty minutes later Ygraine walked back into the throne room with Evie's head laying on her shoulder, she walked up to the top of the room where Uther was still discussing things with Merlin and Arthur. "Gentlemen." Arthur and Merlin turned and Uther looked up. "Are you alright Princess?" Uther asked when he noticed the look on his granddaughters face.<p>

"Marie-Eve has told me why she was crying last night."

Arthur took his daughter from his mother's arms and held her close. "Why were you crying Princess?" When all Evie did was bury her face in Arthur's shoulder, both Arthur and Merlin looked at Ygraine.

"She has a few candles in her room at night so she isn't in darkness doesn't she." at Arthur and Merlin's nod, Ygraine continued. "The wind blew them out leaving her in darkness and she got scared, she said she had a weird feeling inside of her and the next thing she knew the candles had lit once more, much like when Merlin lights them."

Merlin gasped and looked from Ygraine to Evie. "Our little girl has magic. Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell us?"

"She said she didn't want to worry you or bother you what with Raven and you getting ready for her little brother or sister."

Arthur hugged Evie close and kissed the side of her head. "Oh my gorgeous little girl."

"Merlin are you alright?"

Arthur hearing his father turned to look at his husband and a look of concern showing on his face. Merlin had un-shed tears in his eyes. Uther came to the rescue and took his youngest granddaughter from his sons arms. "How about you show grandma and grandpa what you can do."

* * *

><p>When Arthur got Merlin to their rooms and closed the door, it was only then that Merlin let the tears fall. "Arthur I feel horrible. Our daughter has discovered she has magic and has felt as though she has had to go through it alone because we have been focusing on either Raven or the baby." Merlin choked out a sob and Arthur rushed and held him in his arms to comfort him as best he could. "Our little girl has had to go through this alone. Why didn't I see this."<p>

"How could we have done Merlin. She didn't show any signs until last night and with Gwaine this morning we was that busy looking at you or him we didn't notice our little girl looking guilty."

"Ygraine did though. After discovering that Raven is a seer I should have watched Evie more closely. And if Ygraine didn't spot her this morning she would have carried on to learn to deal with it herself. Arthur she is only five." Merlin continued to sob into Arthur's shoulder.

"I know baby. I think tomorrow should be just little Marie-Eve and her daddy." Merlin gave a small chuckle and Arthur, happy to see he cheered Merlin up a little gave him a loving kiss. Merlin pulled away a little breathless. "Tomorrow will be me and Evie but please say yes to tonight where I just want it to be me and my husband."

"I could never refuse you sweetheart." Arthur whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Arthur had asked Ygraine and Uther to tuck their children in tonight as he wanted to spend the evening with Merlin, just the two of them.<p>

The King and Queen knowing that Arthur and Merlin hadn't had any time alone together for a while had agreed and after servants delivered the evening meal to their chambers, Arthur locked the doors when they left, not planning on unlocking them until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up in his husbands arms who was still asleep. Merlin, feeling Arthur's chest against his back, snuggled further back into the blonds hold. A smile on his face as he remembered the previous night. How Arthur fed him, helped bathe him, dried him and then carried him over to their bed.<p>

How he laid Merlin down as gently as he could and gave him another full body massage and just when Merlin was feeling loose and relaxed, Arthur then covered Merlin's entire body with his lips and tongue, cherishing and worshiping every inch of his husband's body.

"Morning baby." Arthur murmured, making Merlin who was still lost in thought, jump. Arthur chuckled. "Where were you?"

"Thinking back to last night. I know we often have sex Arthur but it has been a while since we have had a night like that."

"And we will again soon." Arthur promised, placing a kiss on the brunets shoulder. Merlin turned as best as he could in his husbands arms and smiled when he saw Arthur smiling at him. "Hello gorgeous." Arthur said and then chuckled when he saw Merlin blush and duck his head.

"After all these years I still make you blush?"

"Yes." Merlin replied and moved his head forward to kiss Arthur, who kissed back with equal passion, his hands roaming up Merlin's back and round to his front. Arthur pulled away when he felt a push against his palm. "Baby is awake."

"I like how you just say baby as you don't know if it is a girl or a boy."

"Well you don't know either." Arthur said, sure of himself until he saw Merlin smile knowingly. "You know the sex. Tell me."

Merlin just continued to smile and turned over to get out of bed. "Merlin tell me."

"I have to get dressed Arthur and spend the day with Evie."

"Merlin." Arthur moaned.

"Arthur." Merlin mocked and got up from the bed with struggle as Arthur made no move to get up and help. "Oh I know that face." Merlin said, looking at the blond. "You are now going to go into a strop because I won't tell you. Am I right in thinking that you won't help me dress either?"

When Arthur continued to sit. Merlin grinned and walked over to the door. "I will just ask one of the servants to help dress me. I'm sure they won't mind seeing me naked."

That did it as Arthur got off the bed and stood in front of Merlin in all his naked glory. "I don't think so. Only I get to see all of you as you are now."

"So possessive Arthur."

"And you love it." Arthur said as he moved forward and kissed Merlin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter five will be up in a few days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into his youngest daughters room and started to get her clothes out for the day. Once he had laid out his daughters clothes, he walked over to the bed and decided to bend forward as best he could and shake her awake as he didn't fancy sitting down only to struggle to get back up seconds later. "Wake up sweetheart. time to have breakfast and a wash so you can get dressed."<p>

"Why daddy?"

"You are spending the day with me sweetheart so I can tell you all about magic."

"Really daddy?" Marie-Eve asked, sitting up in bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Really sweetheart."

* * *

><p>When Merlin got Marie-Eve dressed, he walked down to the stables with her hand in his. He couldn't help but chuckle as instead of walking along beside him, she was skipping and humming.<p>

When they arrived at the stables Merlin saw Arthur talking to two servants who were holding on the reins.

"I have asked the servants to pack you both a small basket of food. You are nearly seven months pregnant. Let me come with you or take a couple of knights with you."

"No Arthur." Merlin said as he got onto the cart with the help of Arthur, who, once he made sure Merlin was seated comfortably, picked his daughter up and carried her around to the other side of the cart and sat his daughter down next to his husband. "The slightest twinge of pain Merlin I want you back."

"How about I do better." Merlin reached up and moved his hand just inside his top and took out his small chain. "If I am in pain I will use this and let you know."

Arthur, satisfied with the answer, climbed on the cart and leaned over Evie to kiss Merlin. Both of the breaking apart when they heard Evie giggling. Merlin pulled back and took the reins as he looked at his daughter. "Come on then sweetheart."

"Bye father."

"See you later princess."

* * *

><p>They rode for an hour before Merlin stopped the horses. He turned to look at Evie. "Now don't tell your father this as I like to have him carry me." Evie frowned, wondering what her daddy meant and then watched in awe as she saw him chant under his breath and then squealed in delight when her daddy seemed to glide from the cart and in the air before landing gently on his feet on the forest floor.<p>

Merlin reached over to get his daughter but she just shook her head. "I can get down on my own daddy."

Merlin held her hand once she was on the ground and walked a little with her until they could see nothing but trees and plants.

"Here sweetheart, is where Gaius comes to get most of his herbs to make his potions and make his salves."

"He uses plants and trees?"

"Yes sweetheart. These plants here." he said, pointing to each in turn. "You have aconite, that is used to make a deadly poison, you have asphodel, loveage, nettle and that is just a few. There are also the trees that surround us that help. We have oak, ash, dogwood, birch, hawthorn, elm."

"There is loads daddy."

"There is sweetheart."

"Do the plants and trees have magic in them if they make potions daddy?"

"In a way they do. Rock, trees, plants and the earth beneath us is what binds all magic together. Magic that will last way beyond the time of men."

"Really?"

"Yes. Magic is all around you, it is woven into the very fabric of the world." Merlin paused to look at his daughter who seemed to be turning in a circle whilst looking up past the branches and leafs of the tall trees and into the sky.

"But you must know that not all sorcerers and sorceresses are the same." Marie-Eve looked back at her daddy. "Me and you are different?"

"No darling. Me and you are just the same we both have magic which we wish to use only to help. But I wish to show you the magic that we use for good. There are bad sorcerers and sorceresses. What they do and why they do it, will only confuse you as to why they wish to use their magic to hurt rather than help. But you will soon learn, you don't feel angry at them, no matter what they have done. All you feel for them is just...sad."

"Do you want to get going back?"

"Yes." Evie climbed up onto the cart when they reached it and Merlin used his magic once again to get him up there.

"Daddy?" Marie-Eve asked once they started their slow trot back.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Have you ever used your magic to fight bad people with magic?"

"Yes darling. When they have threatened, the life of my loved ones I have fought them with my magic."

"And you win?"

"Yes."

"Do they leave you alone after you win?"

Merlin couldn't tell his daughter that he had killed those people with his magic who threatened his family, she was still too young to understand it all. "Yes. Darling. They just leave."

Merlin and Evie were about thirty minutes away from the castle when Merlin was that busy laughing and talking with his daughter, he didn't notice the jagged rock that was sticking out just above the grass. The front wheel near Merlin banged against the rock and snapped off the wagon causing it to tip and Merlin to fall, knocking him out cold as soon as he hit the floor.

"Daddy!" Marie-Eve got down on her knees ad started t shake Merlin. "Daddy wake up please." When Merlin didn't show any signs of waking up, Evie stood up and knew she had to get help, knowing it would take her a long time to back to the castle even if she ran with her little legs, She closed her eyes and started to think of what her daddy had just taught her. "Belladonna, oak, yew, ac-ac- aconite." Scrunching her eyes tight she tried to remember the trees her daddy had just shown and taught her. "Dogwood, elm." Evie stopped and opened her eyes, she couldn't remember any more.

Concentrating on her father, she started to repeat the ones she could remember over and over again. All the while concentrating on her father, trying to let him know she was scared and needed help.

After a while when she began to feel weak, her words turned to a whisper before passing out next to her daddy.

* * *

><p>Arthur who was talking to his parents along with Gwaine and Percival, shuddered. "Arthur are you alright?" Ygraine asked.<p>

"No. Something doesn't feel right."

"In what way son?" Uther asked, watching Arthur closely. "My Princess. My gorgeous little girl Evie." was all he said and rushed from the throne room with Gwaine and Percival hot on his heels.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter six will be up in a few days.**_

_**Review? :)**___


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur had rushed to the stables and jumped on his horse. Gwaine and Percival copying his movements. "Arthur what about Evie?" Gwaine asked.<p>

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. I need to get to them as soon as possible."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. I only dread to think what has happened, Merlin said he would use his chain if anything serious happened and if he hasn't then that only means one thing. My husband is lying unconscious somewhere."

Arthur pulled the reins on his horse and picked up speed, wanting to get to Merlin as soon as.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his heart stop when he saw not only his husband lying unconscious on the floor, but his daughter as well at the side of him. "It looks as though the wheel got caught on this rock hidden in the grass here." Gwaine said, tapping the rock with the tip of his sword.<p>

Arthur who was on his knees beside his husband and daughter wasn't even listening. "Merlin sweetheart? Evie darling?" when he got no response, he looked up at Gwaine and Percival. "I need to get them back to Gaius. Percival, can you help me get Merlin on my horse?"

Percival moved forward and picked Merlin up with ease. "Get on your horse Arthur."

Arthur did as Percival said and moved back and made room for Merlin when Percival sat him sideways on the horse, only letting go when he saw Arthur have a strong grip. Percival then turned and picked Evie up, holding her close to him as he got on his horse. Once they were all on their horses, they all raced back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur rode back to Camelot as fast as he could but was forced to stop at the castle gates when he saw who was stood there. "Balinor?"<p>

"I felt Merlin in pain through the leather band around his wrist he still wears. What happened?" Percival got off his horse along with his husband and handed Evie over to her grandfather who held her close and then proceeded to pick Merlin up once again.

"We don't know Balinor until we can wake them up. Merlin was unconscious when I found him, I felt a strong pull from Evie that alerted me that something was wrong."

Balinor looked down at his granddaughter in his arms. "She has magic?"

"She does, Raven is a seer. Saved my father's life with what she saw."

Balinor nodded. "We can discuss more later, Gwaine can you go and fetch Gaius? We need to take Merlin and Evie to the Princes' room where they can be comfortable." Gwaine nodded and ran ahead of Arthur, Percival and Balinor as they made their way to Arthur and Merlin's chambers.

* * *

><p>Percival laid Merlin on the bed, Balinor laying his granddaughter beside his son. The doors to their chambers opened and Balinor felt the wind knocked out of him and looked down to see his eldest granddaughter holding on tight. "I've missed you granddad."<p>

"And I you my little seer. You are lucky to have such a power." Raven smiled and pulled away, sitting on the bed between her daddy and sister. "Will they be alright?""

"We will soon find out sweetheart. Come and stand with me so granddad and Gaius, when he comes, can check them both over." Arthur said, holding his arm out when his daughter climbed off the bed and put her arm around her father's waist and stood and watched her daddy and sister on the bed.

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked into the room followed by Uther, Ygraine, Gaius and Hunith and went to stand beside his husband. "As soon as I said that Gaius was wanted as Merlin and Evie are unconscious, Raven practically flew from the room." Gwaine explained. Arthur chuckled and gave his daughter an extra squeeze with the arm he had around her.<p>

"From what Arthur and Percival were saying on the way here, Merlin crashed the cart on a small rock causing the wheel to snap and him to fall knocking him unconscious. But Arthur said he felt a pull from Evie, she probably used her magic to try and let him know, thus it causing too much. That in mind can you check out Merlin whilst I check Evie?"

Gaius nodded and moved to Merlin's side of the bed to check him over whilst Balinor was whispering incantations under his breath whilst his hands were hovering over Marie-Eve.

"Well Merlin has a little lump which is where I am guessing he hit his head knocking him out,." Gaius said to the room before looking at Arthur who was still looking worried. "Daddy and baby will be fine." he confirmed, smiling when he saw Arthur breath a sigh of relief before looking at Balinor. "What do you know Balinor?"

"That she is powerful for her age son. To say that she used her magic and focused on trying to let you know and succeeded with her only being five. She will be powerful. Not as much as Merlin is, but she will be powerful as she grows up."

"How is she though Balinor?"

"She has used a lot of magic, more than she can take at the moment and it has drained her. She just needs rest and she will come round in a couple of days."

"And Merlin?"

"Should be waking up any time now. But you must know with Evie, the longer she sleeps, the stronger and better she gets. Don't worry Arthur."

Arthur nodded and sighed with relief, he got on the bed at the side of Merlin and laid down, throwing his arm across him and Evie who was laying right next to Merlin. Raven, seeing her father do this got on the bed next to her littler sister and laid beside her, copying her father's movements and threw her arm over Evie and on to Merlin where Arthur held her arm in place.

Everyone else smiled at the picture they made and decided to leave them to it and rest together for a while.

Balinor and Hunith had told Uther and Ygraine that they were going to come in a couple of weeks as Merlin was close to his due date and Uther told them that they were more than welcome to stay now that they are here and thanking them for their kindness and politeness. Balinor and Hunith decided to stay, knowing it was silly to leave only to return again in two weeks time.

* * *

><p>Once Balinor and Hunith were settled into their chambers and Hunith had gone for a walk with Ygraine to catch up on things, Balinor got a visitor, or rather, visitors.<p>

Balinor opened the chamber doors to see Gwaine and Percival stood there. "Gwaine, Percival. Everything alright?"

"Can we come in?"

Balinor nodded and stepped aside, letting the two men in. "What can I do for the two of you?"

Gwaine looked at Percival who smiled and nodded before turning to answer Balinor. "Well we have been watching Merlin and helping as much as we can through all of his pregnancies."

"Something I am sure my son is grateful for." Balinor said.

Gwaine smiled uneasily causing Balinor to frown. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter seven will be up in a few days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin felt awful, his head was hurting and he ached all over, he went to move his left arm to hold his head but found that he couldn't move it, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to see Arthur laying on his side facing him, fast asleep.<p>

Merlin looked to his right to see his youngest daughter fast asleep, Raven asleep next to Evie. Merlin started to remember yesterday. "Evie? Evie darling?"

Nothing.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked to his left again to see that Arthur had woke up. "Oh Merlin you're awake. I was so worried." Arthur leaned up, propping himself up on his elbow and looked down at his husband with a big smile on his face before leaning down to capture his lips with his own. "Ugh!"

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart and looked to where the sound came from to see Raven sat up. "Morning father, daddy. Are you alright now daddy?"

"I am fine sweetheart, but what happened to Evie? Last I knew I was falling from the cart." Arthur told Merlin everything that had happened, what Evie had done, how she had used her magic, more than she could control, just to try and let Arthur know that they needed help.

"Granddad said that she will be fine though and the longer she sleeps the better she gets." Merlin frowned. "Granddad? My dad is here?"

"He felt your pain through the leather band around your wrist you still wear. Hunith and Balinor are staying now until the baby is born. They were to come in a couple of weeks but they are here now and found it silly to return home only to come back again."

"Evie will be alright then?"

"Balinor says she will be fine. You don't half know how to get me worried. My heart stopped when I found not only my heavily pregnant husband lying unconscious but also my daughter."

Merlin sat up as best he could with Arthur's help and hugged his blond husband. "I'm sorry. I'm fine though honestly." Merlin reassured Arthur, kissing him once more.

Raven smiled, happy to see her parents were once again well and happy and then pulled a face. "You are always kissing." Arthur chuckled. "You do when you are in love."

"So I will be like that soon."

"Never if I have my way." Arthur said, a look of seriousness moving over his face. Merlin chuckled. "Arthur come on. Our little girl is growing up, in a few years you won't be able to stop her."

"I am going to go and tell grandpa, grandma, granddad and Nana that you are awake daddy." Raven said and slid off the bed and out the room, leaving her parents to bicker about what she may or may not do in a few years.

* * *

><p>Raven entered the throne room to see all four of her grandparents sat eating breakfast whilst talking amongst themselves. Uther was the one who saw Raven first and stopped talking. "Daddy is awake."<p>

Balinor stood up along with Uther, Hunith and Ygraine. "Are you coming with us darling?" Ygraine asked, holding her hand out to Raven who shook her head. "No. Evie is alright because she is still asleep, but daddy and father keep kissing. And then they started bickering because daddy said I will be kissing the one I love all the while one day and then father got this strange look saying if he had anything to do with it then I wouldn't so I left them to it to come and tell you daddy is awake."

"I agree with your father on that one my little seer."

"And me." Uther said, agreeing with Balinor. Ygraine smiled along with Hunith. "How about me and your grandpa stay here with you and have breakfast whilst your granddad and Nana go and see your daddy?"

Raven smiled and nodded as Hunith and Balinor left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Balinor knocked on his son and Arthur's chamber door before walking in with his wife. Hunith looked over to the bed and saw on one side, her granddaughter still asleep and on the other side, Arthur sat up, back against the headboard with Merlin sat in between his legs, a smile on his face as Arthur was massaging his lower back.<p>

"Merlin son you're alright."

Merlin smiled and with help from Arthur, got off the bed and waddled over to his parents who smiled at him. "You are getting bigger now son." Balinor said whilst Hunith hugged her son. "You're glowing love."

"Thank you mum, dad." Merlin replied, moving on to hug Balinor after letting go of Hunith. "Arthur says that you are both here to stay until I have had the baby?"

"That we are son. My little seer told me you was awake and asked to stay in the throne room as you two keep kissing." Balinor informed the princes' making them both chuckle.

"How are you son?"

"I feel fine father. It's just Evie. Do you have any idea how long she will be out for?"

"About three days at the most son."

Merlin nodded and looked at Arthur. "Can you carry her to her chambers? At least there she will be surrounded by her things for when she wakes up."

Arthur nodded and as carefully as he could, he picked up his daughter and held her close to him as he walked from the room with Merlin following.

* * *

><p>Merlin opened the doors to Evie's chambers so Arthur could get in without having to side step and they both stopped when they saw Percival sat at her table.<p>

"Percival?"

"Is she alright?"

Merlin smiled. "She'll be fine. My father said that she will remain asleep for at least another three days. We will need someone to watch over her during the day and sometimes at night when me or Arthur are unable to."

"I'll do it."

"Percival we can't ask you to do that?"

"You didn't ask. I'm offering. I want to do it."

"Even if you say 'no' my husband will still pop in and see and check on her."

Arthur and Merlin turned to see Gwaine walk in and up to his husband. "He is extremely fond of Evie. I think he panicked as much as you did when we found her."

Merlin looked at Percival and smiled at him once more. "I know that she thinks a lot of you. If you are sure Percival, then thank you."

Merlin walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and let Arthur place her down and tuck her in.

"I have already had my breakfast with Gwaine. I'd be happy to watch her whilst you both have yours ."

"Thank you Percival."

* * *

><p>When Merlin and Arthur left the room, Percival put his arm around Gwaine and hugged him. "Soon babe."<p>

Gwaine smiled at his husband. "Sooner than you think."

"Really?" Percival said, holding Gwaine at arms length. "You're sure?"

"Very much so." Percival laughed and picked his husband up and spun him round. "You won't believe how happy I am."

"I think you are showing it now." Gwaine said, laughing along with a happy Percival.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter eight will be up in about four days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked to the throne room hand in hand and when they walked into the throne room, Arthur stopped in front of his daughter and held up his and Merlin's joined hands. "Is hand holding alright?"<p>

"Yes." she said giggling.

"People who are in love or lust kiss all the while sweetheart."

"What are you and father? Love or lust?"

"Both sweetheart." Merlin answered, smiling when he felt Arthur squeeze his hand. "Another few years sweetheart and you will be just the same."

"They have to get past me first." Uther said. "And me." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Don't look like that Arthur. She is a growing girl she will get noticed sooner or later."

"Very much later if I have anything to do with it." Arthur and Merlin were that busy looking at each other and bickering they didn't notice Raven with a small smile on her face as she was thinking what she could do just to wind her father up. There was only one person she knew who knew how to wind her father up and decided to ask them.

"Daddy, father?"

Merlin and Arthur stopped bickering and looked at their daughter. "Can I go and see Auntie Morgana please?"

"Of course you can sweetheart."

Raven got up from her seat at the table and kissed her grandparents and parents before leaving the throne room.

* * *

><p>Morgana laughed when Raven explained to her the conversations and the ideas she had in mind. "Darling you want help winding your father up I can tell you now that you have come to the right person." Raven had spent most of her morning in Morgana's chambers listening to her plans on what to do, how to act and what to say. Morgana said it was best to leave it a couple of days before starting anything. Plus Morgana had to look for someone as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you still be eating Merlin?"<p>

"I am hungry Arthur." Merlin turned to look at Arthur who noticed the certain look in his eye. "In fact I could just eat you." Merlin purred, leaning in closer and placing his hand on Arthur's thigh, slowly moving it further up.

Arthur was just thankful that they were now alone. "You're horny again?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Do I ever complain when you want sex? Whenever you want sex I give it you."

"Well not in here you won't be."

Arthur and Merlin looked up from each other to see Uther walking towards them both. "If Merlin wants it now anyway he will have to wait as my wife wants to talk with him in the royal gardens. Arthur I need you here with me to discuss some court matters."

Arthur nodded and helped Merlin to his feet and walked him to the throne room doors and leaned forward and kissed his husband good bye, both of them only pulling back and away from each other when they heard Uther shout. "Do you two never come up for air?"

Merlin chuckled and kissed Arthur one last time and left the room.

Merlin walked into the royal gardens and saw Ygraine sat on a bench under a tree. Merlin went over and slowly, with the help of Ygraine, sat down. "Thank you Ygraine. Uther said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes Merlin. Firstly, how are you?"

"A lot better now that I am rested and fed."

"Always hungry?"

"And horny. I am seven and a half months gone. I didn't think I would be as horny now as I was when I was four months."

"Oh you can be Merlin." Ygraine cleared her throat and turned her body so she was facing Merlin. "Now the second thing I need to talk to you about is a little bit more serious."

"What is it?"

"I overheard Balinor talking with Gwaine, well, not talking as such, well it was talking but not like you and I are now."

"You're confusing me Ygraine."

"I knew it was Gwaine because I heard Gwaine say 'thank you' to your father."

"What was father saying?"

"I don't know. It wasn't English, it was a spell."

"Can you remember any of the words?"

"A few of them."

"Well tell them to me and I will see if I can work out what spell my father was doing."

Merlin felt his eyebrows raise and his mouth drop as Ygraine told him the words that she overheard. "Merlin what is it? What's the spell?"

* * *

><p>After a long day Arthur had gone into both of his daughters chambers, Raven asleep, Arthur kissed her forehead and pulled up the covers to cover her up from the cold night. When Arthur went into Marie-Eve's room he jumped when he spotted Percival slumped over the table asleep. Arthur had to smile. He walked over to his youngest and did the same with her as he did with Raven and then shook Percival awake. "Arthur?"<p>

"Go to your husband Percival. Evie is fine."

Percival nodded and yawned as he stood up. "Night Arthur." was all he said as he left, but not before looking back at Evie fast asleep in bed. Arthur walked back up to his daughter as kissed her forehead. "Sleep yourself better my gorgeous little girl." he said as he brushed her long black hair from her face.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers and was about to lock the door when he heard Merlin call him. Arthur turned and felt his jaw drop when he saw Merlin lying on their bed completely naked, one hand raised where he was curling his finger for Arthur to join him and the other hand was on his cock that was hardening under his strokes. "I want you Arthur." he said huskily.<p>

"And you shall have me." Arthur said as he shed his clothes whilst making his way to the bed, not taking his eyes from his husband. Arthur went to pick up the oil but Merlin spoke. "No need Arthur. I have already loosened myself. I want you in me now."

Arthur growled low in his throat as he got into bed and rolled Merlin over. Arthur parted Merlin's cheeks and fully sheathed himself inside the brunet.

Merlin turned his head as far as he could and reached up, placing his hand on the back of Arthur's head. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied before moving down to kiss Merlin as he thrust in and out of him.

* * *

><p>Raven was tossing and turning in her bed, whimpering, crying, "no. No." Raven continued to toss and turn before she shot up into a sitting position shouting out. "Gwaine!" feeling scared, Raven got out of bed and headed for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Arthur, faster, please." Arthur moved his hand round to the front of Merlin and started to stroke Merlin vigorously in time with his thrusts. "Oh Arthur I'm cumming."<p>

"Gods Merlin." Arthur panted and came, spilling all into Merlin as he felt Merlin cum all over his hand.

Arthur pulled out of his husband who started to turn in Arthur's arms. "You alright sweetheart?"

"I am now." Merlin said and latched his lips on to Arthur's.

When air was needed Merlin pulled back and gasped pulling slightly away from Arthur with a look of horror on his face.

Arthur seeing this got worried. "Baby what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Merlin just continued to stare over Arthur's shoulder, frowning, Arthur turned to see what Merlin was looking at and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Raven was standing just inside their doorway with a look of confusion on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter nine will be up in four days.**_

_**Review? :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"Um, we, uh. Your daddy and I, that is to say." Arthur stumbled out. Merlin took pity on his husband and sat up as best he could with Arthur's help and without uncovering their lower half. "What your father is trying and failing to say sweetheart is that what you caught us doing is something that goes on behind locked doors between married couples. We must have forgotten to lock the door."<p>

Raven slowly walked up to the side of the bed. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Was what you and father doing called sex?"

"How-?" Arthur asked staring in shock at his daughter.

"I heard some kids older than me talking about it but they stopped when they saw me."

Merlin smiled. "Yes sweetheart. It is. I am sorry that you had to find out about it by walking in on us rather than me and your father telling you about it which is what we wanted."

"What was you talking about? I didn't quite catch what you were saying."

Arthur sighed with relief before answering. "It is just what loved ones say to each other."

"What you were doing...is that how the baby got in daddy's stomach."

"Yes sweetheart."

"I remember asking grandpa how the baby got in your belly with Evie but all he said was 'magic'."

"And he is right. Only woman are supposed to get pregnant, your granddad used his magic on me and it allowed me to carry babies."

"Can I ever come to you and daddy to asks questions whenever I want?"

"Of course you can. Now what was it that you came to see me and your daddy about?"

"I had a dream. A nightmare."

Arthur saw Merlin beside him, throw the covers off him and move towards their daughter and was about to cover himself up when he saw that his husband had some breeches on and the cum on his belly had gone, looking down he saw that he also had some breeches on and Merlin's cum on his hand had also gone, when did Merlin do that?

"What was the nightmare about sweetheart?"

"Gwaine, he was crying in pain and there was blood all over him, Gaius was there with a knife in his hand covered in blood. He was laughing daddy." Raven was crying in Merlin's arms now.

"Oh sweetheart. Gwaine will be fine."

"How do you know."

"Trust me with this darling. I think, actually I know everything will be alright. You may have this dream again but it will start to change into a better dream."

"It will?"

"Yes darling." when Merlin kissed Raven on the forehead, Arthur got off the bed and picked his daughter up. "Come on Princess, lets get you back to bed."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Arthur and Merlin joined Uther, Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith for breakfast, Uther frowned at the look on his sons face. "Good morning?" he asked. Merlin looked at Arthur's face and chuckled.<p>

"Get over it Arthur, it happened." Merlin said as he sat down and started to load his plate with food.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Balinor asked, looking from Merlin to Arthur. When Arthur continued to look down at his plate Merlin looked at his parents and in-laws. "Raven had a nightmare last night and she came to our chambers because it scared her."

"What's wrong with that?" Ygraine asked, not understanding.

"Arthur didn't lock our door and she walked in on us having sex and asked us what we were doing."

Both Kings and Queens started to laugh as Arthur went red and turned his head to Merlin. "It wasn't my fault I didn't lock the door. I walk in and find you laying naked on our bed summoning me and I am supposed to do nothing?"

Merlin looked at his husband. "Of course you come to me but you lock the door first. It's your fault our daughter found us."

"Don't blame this on me. It's your nakedness that stopped me from locking the door, therefore it is your fault." Merlin pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. "If that is what you think then perhaps from now on whenever you are around, my clothes stay on. Forgive me for trying to lure my husband into bed because I wanted to have sex with him." Merlin said, voice breaking as he neared the end of his sentence as he started to walk away from the table.

Arthur stood up and rushed over to him. "Merlin sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't mean it." he said stopping Merlin and turning him to draw his husband into a hug. "I was just embarrassed, you know how I am. I'm sorry for upsetting you. It was my fault I should have locked the door before making my way over to you but I just saw you and everything else was forgotten. I saw nothing but you on our bed."

Merlin sniffed and hugged Arthur back. Uther, Ygraine Balinor and Hunith sat and watched Arthur and Merlin and all had to shake their heads at Merlin who winked at them all and smirked. "Just like his mother." Hunith whispered.

Balinor looked across at his wife. "Oh is he? I'll remember that in future when we bicker about something and you start to cry and I end up taking the blame. Even though we both knew it was your fault."

Uther looked at Ygraine. "You don't do that do you?"

"Of course not dear." she answered, winking at Hunith who smiled knowingly when their husbands looked back up at Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked into their youngest daughters chambers and saw her still fast asleep, between them both the washed her and changed her and Arthur held her in his arms whilst two servants came in to change her bed.<p>

When the two servants left, Arthur had just placed Evie down on the bed when the chamber door opened and Percival and Gwaine walked in. "We just saw to servants leave, is she alright?"

"She is fine Gwaine." Merlin answered.

"Strangest thing happened this morning, me and Gwaine was on our way to get breakfast when Raven flung herself at Gwaine and held him tight telling him to keep away from Gaius."

Merlin sat on the edge of Evie's bed and took her hand in his as he looked at Arthur. "I bet she had the nightmare again."

"What nightmare?"

Merlin looked at Gwaine. "She had a dream about you, said that you was laying there, covered in your own blood and Gaius was standing over you with a knife in his hand, which was also covered in your blood, and he was laughing." Merlin looked more closely at Gwaine. "But it isn't a nightmare though is it Gwaine. It is what is to happen to you in nine months from now."

Arthur looking shocked looked from his husband to Gwaine. "He isn't."

"I am Arthur. Me and Percival have been talking about wanting children of our own for a while and decided to ask Balinor for his help when he came. He confirmed it afterwards."

Merlin got off the bed with Arthur's help and walked over to Gwaine and hugged him. "Congratulations." he praised, before turning to hug Percival in turn.

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered.

Merlin whipped his head round at the voice and saw Marie-Eve just starting to open her eyes. Merlin rushed over to the bed along with Arthur. Percival and Gwaine not far behind. Merlin sat down on the bed, as close to his daughter as he could. "Darling you're awake." Merlin rubbed the band around his wrist and whispered an incantation before fussing over his daughter once more.

Five minutes later, Balinor came rushing in his granddaughters chambers along with Hunith, Uther, Ygraine and Raven. "She's awake dad."

Balinor walked over and smiled at Evie who beamed at him. "How's my little Princess?"

"Okay now daddy is." she answered. Balinor checked her over and smiled. "She's fine." Merlin cried with relief and drew his youngest into a hug. "Daddy is going to have you a chain made like his own so you can use that and hopefully this won't happen again." Merlin let go of Evie and Arthur held her close to him.

Merlin turned and saw Raven holding onto Gwaine. "Gwaine tell her what she sees in her dream."

Gwaine knelt down so he was face level. "What you saw was Gaius cutting me open and removing my baby from my stomach."

"You're pregnant Gwaine?"

"Yes sire."

Uther walked over and shook his hand and Percival's. "Congratulations to you both. You will be on very light duties now Gwaine. No more training, no more standing on guard and no more fighting." Uther ordered.

"Thank you sire. Merlin already guessed it when Raven told him and Arthur of her dream last night."

"Is that all Merlin and Arthur told you?"

"Uther." Ygraine said warningly.

"Yes why?"

"Raven had the dream and got scared, she went to Arthur and Merlin's chambers and they didn't lock the door. She saw them having sex and asked them what they were doing." Uther whispered, quiet enough for Gwaine and Percival to hear and cause them both to start laughing loudly with Uther who joined in.

Merlin and Arthur who didn't hear what was whispered but guessed at the way Gwaine was laughing at them, both went red in the face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter ten will be up in four days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next day whilst Uther was talking with Arthur about a neighbouring Kingdom that was to visit, Morgana had held a little meeting of her own in her chambers. In this small gathering was Morgana herself, Ygraine, Hunith, Raven, Merlin and Marie-Eve.<p>

"What is it you called us here for then Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"We all know that within the next two days, King Edward and Queen Catherine will be coming to Camelot for a visit with their twelve year old son Prince Lucan."

"Yes?" Ygraine asked. Wondering where Morgana was going with this. "Well. How Arthur, Uther and Balinor act when Merlin ever mentions that Raven here will soon be at that age where she will fall in love, Raven wants to wind her father, grandpa and granddad up. Hunith you knowing Balinor better could help, the same with mum with father and you Merlin with Arthur."

Merlin couldn't help but beam. "Oh I love it. It has been a while since I have wound Arthur up and I could certainly do with cheering up. Whenever I get back ache now I need cheering up and this will do it."

"I will send a messenger with a letter from me to Queen Catherine, she will get it before she comes. I know that her and Edward would agree. As will young Lucan I believe."

"We are going to wind father, granddad and grandpa up daddy?"

"Yes Evie sweetheart we are."

"I could say that I saw them kissing."

"We must get them to believe that it is real though Evie."

"Okay daddy. This will be fun." she said, making everyone else laugh.

* * *

><p>Merlin was currently walking through the town, Raven holding his left hand and Evie holding his right hand. Merlin stopped at a market stall and turned and saw Percival stood there. "Are you following me?"<p>

"No."

When Merlin raised an eyebrow Percival sighed. "Yes. Arthur wants to make sure you are alright."

"I am fine."

"I know Merlin."

"Then you can go and carry on with your other duties Percival. I will be fine."

"But Arthur-"

"Leave Arthur to me. Go." Percival nodded and gave Marie-Eve a smile before leaving.

"Daddy why is father so worried and having Percival follow you around?" Raven asked.

"Because sweetheart, whenever I am alone, that is when something bad seems to happen to me. I can't blame him for wanting me followed really."

"Right then girls. Our royal visit is tomorrow. Pick what colour you would like to be wearing."

"I want sky blue daddy." Marie-Eve said. Merlin chuckled. "Alright sweetheart. What about you Raven."

"Deep purple."

"How deep?"

"The same colour as Morgana's dress."

"Then that's that sorted. The rest of the day is our own. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go swimming in the lake daddy?" Raven asked.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat on the bank leaning against a tree as he watched his daughter Raven play about in the water whilst Marie-Eve sat on the edge and just let her feet and ankles get covered.<p>

Merlin jumped slightly when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, turning his head, Merlin saw Arthur stood there. "Arthur what are you doing here?"

"A knight informed me that you was headed to the lake so I though I would join my family on their day out."

"I would have come and got you Arthur but I thought that you would be in counsel meetings all day."

"No sweetheart. I had only just finished when the knight told me that he saw you." Arthur removed his top and let it drop to the floor. "Arthur." Merlin moaned. "I am horny enough as it is, do you really have to make it worse for me?"

Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband.

"Sorry. I will satisfy your needs later tonight I promise."

"As long as you lock the door this time."

Arthur laughed and walked over to his youngest daughter. "What are you doing sitting there Princess?"

"You know I can't swim father."

Arthur put a look of shock on his face. "You can't swim? How old are you again?"

Marie-Eve giggled at her father. "I'm five father."

"Uh huh." Arthur said before bending down and picking his daughter up, holding her close Arthur started to remove her dress like Raven had done before getting in the lake. "Father what are you doing?"

Only when Evie's dress was on the ground did Arthur answer. "I'm chucking you in." he answered and did just that. "You got her Raven?"

Raven swam over and held her sister close to her. "I've got her father."

Merlin who saw Arthur chuck their daughter in the lake used his magic and flew to his feet. "Arthur!"

Arthur turned and frowned when he saw Merlin walk towards him. "How did you get to your feet so quickly?"

"Never mind how I got to my feet so quickly. Why did you chuck our daughter in when she can't swim?"

"Believe it or believe it not Merlin, it is one of the best ways to teach them. How do you think I learned."

"Uther just chucked you in?"

"Yes, but mother was already in the water as is Raven to get Evie which she has done." Arthur explained before taking a run and jump, landing in the water with a big slash making both his daughters laugh.

After a few minutes Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Come and join us Merlin."

"I can't swim with my belly."

"But you can stand like father is doing." Evie shouted from Arthur's arms.

Merlin looked at his daughters pleading face and removed his top. "Very well."

"Wait a minute Merlin. I will come and get you."

"It's alright Arthur. You will find out soon enough."

"Find out what?"

"Watch this father. This is cool." Evie said, beaming at her daddy as she knew what he was about to do. Arthur stood waist deep in the lake next to Raven who was kicking her feet to stay afloat and Evie holding on tight to Arthur's arms.

Arthur felt his mouth drop when he saw Merlin start to float in the air and land gracefully in the water beside him. "You can fly?"

"I wouldn't call it flying Arthur. I had to find some way to stand up when I had no help."

"Daddy said he never told you because he likes you carrying him." Evie confessed.

"Oh did he?" Arthur asked, looking at his husband with an eyebrow raised. Merlin smiled and leaned in to whisper to Arthur. "Can you blame me for wanting to be in your arms?"

* * *

><p>With the royal visit the next day and not knowing when they will get a family day again Arthur, Merlin and their daughters spent the day together where Marie-Eve learned how to swim. Merlin had sent a message to his father and within thirty minutes a servant had met them all by the lake with two baskets of food before leaving the family alone once more. It was only when Merlin started to fall asleep against Arthur did he call it a day and head back to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter eleven will be up in a couple of days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just see how it goes :D**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Uther and Ygraine were stood in the throne room. Balinor and Hunith to their left and Arthur and Merlin to their right with Marie-Eve in front of Merlin in her sky blue dress and Raven in front of Arthur in her deep purple dress.<p>

Morgana who was stood at the side of Ygraine chose to wear her deep red dress today after learning the colour Raven picked so had to choose a different colour instead.

A servant came into the throne room and bowed his head at the royals before announcing to the room. "Introducing King Edward, Queen Catherine and Prince Lucan."

The servant stood to the side and and the announced King and Queen came walking in at the side of the Queen a twelve year old boy.

"Edward, Catherine, welcome to Camelot once again." Uther said, arms open as he hugged Catherine and shook Edward's hand. "Thank you Uther. It is nice to come for another visit. You can tell how long it has been. Lucan was only a baby in my arms." Catherine said.

Uther ruffled the boys hair who smiled. "You know Merlin and Arthur." Uther said pointing to both Princes. "King Balinor and Queen Hunith of Harlech, Merlin's parents. And of course my granddaughters Marie-Eve in front of Merlin and Raven in front of Arthur."

Edward and Catherine shook Arthur and Merlin's hands and little Prince Lucan shook Arthur, Merlin's and Marie-Eve's hand and stood in front of Raven, taking her hand in his, but instead of shaking her hand, Lucan raised his hand to his lips and kissed her hand causing Raven to smile and blush.

Arthur seeing this, tightened his hold on his daughter's shoulders and pulled her back so she was closer to him and further from the boy in front of her.

Seeing this made Hunith, Merlin, Ygraine, Morgana, Catherine and Edward smile. Uther cleared his throat. "Edward, Catherine. I will show you to your quarters."

Before Arthur could stop her, Raven took Lucan's hand in hers. "I will show you where you will be stopping." she said as they both ran from the throne room laughing. Uther couldn't show how he felt at seeing his granddaughter like that so cleared his throat and led Edward and Catherine from the room with Ygraine.

When the throne room doors closed behind them Balinor started. "Did you see my little seer? How dare she do that. She shouldn't even be holding his hand."

"He kissed her hand as well making my daughter blush. She is too young." Arthur stated.

"Father, Arthur, she is fine. She has made a new friend that is all."

"Friends don't kiss each other like that." Arthur argued with Balinor nodding in agreement.

"Like what? He kissed her hand for goodness sake."

"That was a full on kiss." Arthur exaggerated.

Merlin turned to face his husband and placed his hands over Evie's ears. "If him kissing her hand is a full on kiss to you then what the fuck do you call what we do?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before answering. "I know what I saw." he said, Balinor nodding in agreement as they both left the room.

"Oh that was hilarious." Morgana said as soon as the doors shut behind them both.

* * *

><p>Uther, Arthur and Balinor had taken Edward for a horse ride to show him all of Camelot. Evie who heard of the horse ride and who loved riding went along, sitting on her father's horse in front of him<p>

Raven poked her head out of one of the stable doors and smiled before turning back to look at a smiling Lucan. "Are they coming?"

"They are."

Uther, Balinor, Edward and Arthur who were nearing the stables had to come to an abrupt halt when Raven came stumbling out the stables laughing along with a laughing Lucan.

Arthur got off his horse and helped Evie off. "Raven what have you been doing in those stables with Lucan?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

"Talking." she said.

"Just talking?" Uther asked as he got off his horse as well as Edward and Balinor.

"Yes grandpa."

"Then why do you have hay in your hair my little seer?"

Behind Raven, Lucan reached up and pulled it from her hair. "I haven't." she answered.

"Not now you haven't." Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

"Raven were you and Lucan kissing like daddy and father?"

Raven laughed at Evie. "No." Raven turned to look at Lucan. "Come on, I'll race you to the castle." Picking up her dress a little, Raven ran back to the castle, laughing as she was closely followed by a laughing Lucan.

"I don't know what has got into my son. The daughters of the ladies of the court back home who are Raven's age he takes no interest in them." Edward explained. Smiling inwardly at the looks on Arthur's, Uther's and Balinor's faces.

* * *

><p>King Edward walked into his chambers to find his wife talking and laughing with Hunith, Ygraine and Merlin. "You should have seen your husbands faces when Raven came stumbling out of the stables with Lucan and hay in her hair."<p>

When he told them what was said and what happened everyone started to laugh. "So Morgana's idea worked." Merlin said. "Anyone have an idea as to what they could do at the feast tonight?" Merlin asked as he looked around the room.

* * *

><p>That evening when the feast to welcome the royals was held, all had gone well. Arthur was happy as Lucan was seated no where near his daughter. After the meal the tables were cleared and couples started to take to the floor to dance. Uther was currently dancing with Catherine. Balinor with Ygraine. Hunith with Edward and Gwaine with Percival.<p>

Arthur was about to ask his husband to dance when Lucan walked up to Raven. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Raven doesn't dance." Arthur said before Raven could answer. "I do dance father." she said before taking Lucan's offered hand, thanking him as he led her forward to dance.

"Is she winding me up or something? She never dances."

"Of course not Arthur, though if she was she would be doing a good job of it up to now. I really do think Raven has taken a liking to Lucan."

"She is eleven."

"Yes. At the age where she starts to take notice." Arthur helped Merlin stand when he saw him struggling. "Come on." Merlin said, kissing Arthur on the lips. "I want to dance with my husband. And I will tell you now Arthur. If I catch you looking at Raven all the time you won't be sleeping in the same chambers as me tonight."

"What!"

"You heard." Merlin warned as he dragged his husband into the crowed to dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter twelve will be posted in about four or five days.**_

_**Happy Christmas everyone :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Gwaine was walking down the corridor when Arthur came stumbling out from one of the empty rooms, wearing the same clothes he wore the night before, his eyes bloodshot and looking as though he hadn't had much sleep.<p>

"Arthur? What were you doing in there?"

"I um, I heard a noise on my way past and decided to go and take a look." he lied.

"I thought it was because Merlin wouldn't let you share your chambers last night."

"What? No of course not. What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I have just come from talking to Merlin and he told me you were to find yourself another chamber to sleep in as you didn't do as you was told last night. What did you do that you wasn't supposed to?"

"I kept looking at Raven." Arthur looked closely at Gwaine and saw that the knight was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Oh sod off Gwaine." Arthur snapped as he walked away.

"No need to snap Arthur." Gwaine called out as Arthur walked away from him. "Lack of sleep make you cranky? If it makes you feel better I like how you can't sleep proper without Merlin." he shouted, laughing even more when Arthur gave him a hand signal as he turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers and looked over to the bed to see that Merlin was asleep. Arthur knowing how tired Merlin is now knew he probably went back to bed after Gwaine left.<p>

As quietly as he could, Arthur got a clean set of clothes and walked over to the table with his clothes, a small towel and jug. Unaware that Merlin was wide awake and watching Arthur's every movement.

Arthur removed his clothes until he was left in just his breeches. Arthur picked up the jug and emptied it of its contents into the basin. Arthur cupped his hands together, scooping up as much water as he could before splashing it onto his face.

Merlin laid and watched from the bed and couldn't help but notice how awful and tired Arthur looked. Merlin knew that they never could sleep well without the other. The only reason Merlin got plenty of sleep is because he was tired a lot lately.

That was an empty threat he made to Arthur but he had to stick by it to keep up the pretence. Seeing how Arthur looked now, how tired and worn, Merlin felt awful. It was clearly shown that Arthur had a bad night.

* * *

><p>After Arthur had washed and dried with the small towel he put the clean top on and realised he had yet to get a clean pair of breeches. Taking his other ones off, Arthur walked across the room wearing nothing but his top, giving Merlin a nice view of his bare arse. As Arthur opened the cupboard in search for some more breeches, Merlin quietly got out of bed and walked over to Arthur who had just pulled out a clean pair of breeches.<p>

"Arthur." Merlin said shakily.

Arthur turned and dropped his breeches when he saw how upset his husband looked. "Merlin are you alright?"

"Not really. I'm sorry Arthur."

"What for?"

"Look at you. I can see that you haven't had hardly any sleep and all because of me."

"No Merlin. It was my fault. You warned me and I didn't listen." Arthur consoled as he put his breeches on.

"That's right. Block my lovely view." Merlin pouted.

Arthur smiled and kissed the pout from the brunets lips. When Arthur pulled away, Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where do you think you're going? I want last night's 'good night' kiss and this mornings 'good morning' kiss." Merlin said before capturing the blonds lips in a passionate kiss.

Merlin's apology to being hasty the night before was to lock the door, strip them of their clothes and ride his husband as best he could being nearly eight months pregnant. With Arthur's help in him lifting Merlin up and down and thrusting upwards, it wasn't long before they were cumming shouting each others names.

* * *

><p>It was later that day after Arthur had come back from a hunting trip with King Edward, Balinor and Percival (Gwaine went storming to his chambers when Percival told him he was to stay behind as he didn't want to risk anything happening to him or their unborn child.) When Evie had gone skipping up to her parents in the throne room who were talking quietly with Uther, Ygraine, Balinor, Hunith Edward and Catherine, smiling and winking at her daddy before Arthur turned and saw her. "Evie sweetheart what's up?."<p>

"Father. Can you and daddy show me how two friends kiss please?"

Arthur smiled and pecked Merlin on the cheek. Marie-Eve shook her head and tried again. "How about if you like each other and you are shy?" Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek again followed by Arthur explaining that they would then blush.

Again Marie-Eve shook her head. "How about when two people tell each other they fancy each other and kiss for the first time?"

Arthur and Merlin leaned forward and kissed one another, pulled away and smiled before sharing another small kiss.

Marie-Eve smiled and nodded her head. "That's the one. That's the kiss."

"What kiss?" Arthur asked his youngest daughter.

"The kiss I saw Raven and Lucan do in the royal gardens just now."

Arthur, Uther and Balinor were walking away and out of the throne room. Only when the doors were closed did Merlin, Hunith, Ygraine, Edward and Catherine start laughing. "Where is your sister really sweetheart?"

"In the royal gardens daddy. But Lucan is in his room. They were both in the royal gardens before daddy but they were only laughing before Lucan went to his chambers."

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the royal gardens and saw his husband, father and father-in-law talking to Raven who spotted Merlin and silently asked for help.<p>

"And just what do you three think you are doing?"

Arthur turned and saw Merlin walk over to them and stand in front of his daughter.

"It's not what we are doing it is what my little seer is doing that concerns me."

"Yeah." Uther said nodding along. "Kissing boys that's what. And at eleven years old as well."

"Boy Uther not 'boys' and tell me something, when you was all Lucan's age and starting to notice girls, did you leave them alone?"

"Well no Merlin but that is not the point."

"Why not Arthur? Because the girls then were not someone close to you."

"That's different Merlin."

"Why is it?"

"I don't know it just is." Arthur answered and sighed before continuing.

"Why are you being like this Merlin and not like me? This is our daughter aren't you bothered." Arthur's face dropped when he realised what he had said. "Merlin I-"

Uther and Balinor winced at the slap Arthur received from Merlin "You what? Didn't think? Took it too far? Opened your big mouth once again? Or all of the above?" Merlin turned and sent Raven away, following her after addressing Arthur. "And I am bothered Arthur. But I look at it in a different way. You act laid back and supportive it shows them that you are behind them and comfort them when it goes all belly up, you act how you are, she will see how much it gets to you and wind you up all the more. I don't want to see you until you apologise to me and your daughter."

Arthur made to follow but was stopped by Balinor. "Let him go son. He is like his mother when angry, give him time to cool down."

"Why did I have to open my big mouth."

"I'm afraid that is me coming out in you son." Uther said.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just walked back indoors when he was stopped by his mother and Ygraine. "What's happened love?"<p>

"Your son is what has happened." Merlin stood and told his mum and Ygraine what was said. "Until he apologises to me and Raven. I don't want to see him."

When Merlin walked away, Ygraine looked at Hunith, "This winding Uther, Arthur and Balinor up has been fun but I think it is starting to get a little out of hand now."

"I agree Ygraine. Lets go and get Raven, Catherine, Edward and meet in Morgana's chambers and call this to a stop." Hunith agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter thirteen will be up in three days :)**_

_**Review?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur went to open the door to his and Merlin's chambers and found them locked. He sighed and took one of the keys off his belt and went to unlock the doors in front of him and still found them locked. If the key didn't undo the lock then there was only one other thing, Merlin had used his magic to lock himself in.<p>

"Merlin let me in please?"

"No."

"How can I apologise if you won't let me in to talk. You always say that you can tell when I mean something because you are looking at me."

"So you won't mean it when you do apologise?"

"No! I mean yes. Stop twisting things Merlin."

"You are always telling me things Arthur, you never show me anymore."

"I show you that I love you every night."

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

Arthur backed back from the door with a frown on his face. "Can you see through wood?"

"Don't be stupid Arthur. I know you too well."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So you want me to tell you I am sorry as well as to show you?"

"Yes."

Arthur placed his hand on the door. "Then that is what I shall do. I love you Merlin." he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the throne room asking his father and father-in-law for help when Ygraine came walking in with Hunith, Morgana and Raven who was staring at her feet. "What's wrong Princess?"<p>

"I'm sorry papa."

"Papa?" Balinor frowned.

"She only calls me papa when she is either scared or knows when she has done wrong." Arthur explained. "What have you done Princess?"

Raven looked up at Ygraine who smiled at her encouragingly. Raven faced her father once more and took a deep breath before telling the three men in front of her what she had been doing with the help of the three women behind her and Merlin. Raven was crying now. "And now you and daddy have fallen out because of it. I'm sorry papa, please don't be mad at me."

Arthur walked forward and knelt before his eldest daughter. "You doing what you did, winding us up is just your daddy coming out in you as he does it constantly. The reason for us not talking at the minute is my fault. You are not to blame sweetheart." Arthur comforted as he brought his daughter close and hugged her close to him.

* * *

><p>Gwaine went to Merlin and Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door. "Merlin it's Gwaine. I'm on my own. Arthur is not even in the castle." Gwaine stood and waited as he heard several locks undo before Merlin shown himself. "Where is he?"<p>

"I am to take you to him. Raven has told him, Uther and Balinor what she and Lucan had been doing with the help of you, Morgana, Ygraine, Hunith, Catherine and Edward."

"What did they say?" Merlin asked as he started to walk with Gwaine to the stables Gwaine got on his horse and watched in amazement as Merlin flew from his feet and got on the horse next to him.

"Arthur hugged her and told her everything is alright and she was not to blame. That her winding him up was you coming out in her. He apologised and said that it is him and him alone to blame for you both not talking at the moment."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of riding they came to a clearing where Merlin saw a large blanket laid out with cushions going across the top of the blanket with all of Merlin's favorite food.<p>

Arthur was stood at the side of all of this with his brown breeches on, his boots, with his white see through top that Merlin loved to see him wearing finished off with his belt. "Merlin sweetheart."

But before Arthur could say more, Merlin turned his horse and made his way back to Camelot. Arthur sighed and looked at Gwaine. "Do mind me sharing your horse to get back to Camelot?"

"I can do better than that." Gwaine got off his horse and handed it over to Arthur and sat down on the blanket. "Can Percival come out to meet me?"

Arthur smiled a he mounted the horse. "I will send him out to you."

* * *

><p>Arthur was walking through the courtyard and saw Merlin walking down the steps laughing and talking with Percival, Raven was holding Merlin's right hand and Evie was sat on Percival's shoulders.<p>

Arthur stopped in front of them and Raven let go of Merlin's hand to hug her father. "Percival the picnic I set up, it's a shame to see it go to waste. Gwaine is out there waiting for you." Percival lifted Marie-Eve up and Arthur turned round. Percival getting the idea, placed Evie on her father's shoulders. "We will be back before patrol Arthur."

"Don't worry about that. You just enjoy the day with your husband."

"Thank you Arthur." Percival said bye to them all and left.

"Daddy can me and Evie have dinner with you and father in your chambers please."

Merlin looked at his eldest daughter and smiled. He knew this was her way of trying to get them talking, looking at her face he found himself saying yes.

* * *

><p>The servant came and filled the table in Arthur and Merlin's chambers with food and left. Arthur helped Merlin sit down and inwardly sighed when Merlin didn't say thank you or kiss him to say thank you as always. Arthur sat down facing Merlin when Raven and Evie smiled at each other and jumped up. "Oh I forgot. Me and Evie are having dinner with grandpa and grandma so you and daddy are on your own. Bye." she said, grabbing Evie's hand who giggled as she followed her big sister from the room.<p>

Arthur looked across the table at Merlin. "Could they have been any more obvious at what they were trying to do?"

"They are our daughters Arthur who hate to see us like this. Lets just eat and put on a show for them."

"Merlin I said I was sorry and you accepted that but you said you wanted me to show you which is what I thought I did with the picnic."

"Arthur I want you to show me your sorry by doing for me what you used to do before Raven came. You did it twice and promised that you would do it for me more often and it has never happened since."

When Arthur frowned and dropped back in his chair away from the table, Merlin smiled a little. "That's got you thinking hasn't it."

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Arthur was on the training field. There were four more who had yet to face Arthur and win if they were to be knighted. Arthur was currently fighting the first man who was to either beat him in one minute or last for a minute in combat. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Merlin were all watching along with Marie-Eve and Raven.<p>

Merlin was still not talking to Arthur and had only come to watch to put on a show for their daughters.

Arthur called the fight to a stop when the timer had ran out, Arthur congratulating him and telling him to stand beside Lancelot before calling the next man over to him.

Arthur nodded to a servant to turn the time turner and as soon as it was turned Arthur faced the man in front of him and attacked.

* * *

><p>Merlin whilst watching was talking to the man beside him who was next to face Arthur. "How long have you wanted to be a knight of Camelot?"<p>

"For years sire."

"Call me Merlin."

"Okay. Merlin. I have wanted to be a knight of Camelot for a few years. I have been training and when I thought I was ready me and my wife with our son set out for Camelot."

"How old is your son?"

"He is two next month. He seems to be growing up so fast. Me and my wife couldn't wait for him to talk and now he has found his voice he is all we hear from when he wakes up until he goes to sleep."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he and Arthur went through the same with their daughters.

* * *

><p>Arthur who was still fighting got distracted when he heard Merlin laughing. He had missed that sound, dropping his guard slightly, Arthur looked over at Merlin and in doing so, failed to protect himself from the blow the man in front of him did, causing Arthur to yell out and grab his arm with his hand. "Papa!" Evie and Raven squealed as they both went running over to Arthur.<p>

Arthur nodded to the man and congratulated him. "I'm sorry sire."

"Don't be. You won. You will be knighted in the morning." The man bowed and went to stand beside the other man who had already fought Arthur as Evie and Raven ran up to Arthur. Evie wrapped her small arms around his thigh and hugged him whilst Raven clung to his waist. "I'm fine sweetheart." he soothed his daughters as he held out his good arm to steady Merlin who had come rushing over, slightly out of breath when he reached Arthur.

Merlin pushed Arthur's injured arm back as he pulled at the sleeve. Once his arm was out of the sleeve, Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's bicep, just under the gash and Arthur watched as his husband whispered something under his breath, eyes turning gold before a smile appeared on his face. "There." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. "If you was focusing on your opponent instead of looking at me this wouldn't have happened."

"True. But I heard you laugh." Arthur looked across the training field and saw a man walking towards the castle. "Looks like your delivery has arrived Merlin. It is what I had delivered to show you that I am sorry."

Merlin looked to where Arthur was and saw a man enter the castle with the biggest bunch of roses Merlin as ever seen. Merlin turned back and gave Arthur a small smile. "You are getting warmer."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter fourteen will be up on the 2nd January. Happy new year every one :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**There is a bit in this chapter that I took from series 1 episode 10. Can you spot it?**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur was on his way to the knighting ceremony the next morning when he saw a couple of maids giggling and chatting away, so much so, they didn't even notice him.<p>

"Anyway, he has finally agreed to it." one of maids said to her friend. "I want it to be romantic but he drew the line at candles. He said making love surrounded by a single candle light was enough."

"Don't it bother you because you wanted more?" asked her friend.

"Oh no. I am actually grateful for the candle. Candle light flickering makes his cock look bigger than it is." the two maids burst into giggles and turned the corner leaving a shocked Prince stood there. Arthur got over his surprise and after remembering what Merlin said the day before, Arthur had finally remembered what he did for Merlin twice before. Once the knighting ceremony was over, he would set to work. With a lot of luck he will be sharing his bed with his husband once again.

Arthur was starting to get hard at the thought. It had only been two nights away from Merlin and the thought of having to share his bed again made him hard.

Arthur moaned and try to will his erection away by thinking of anything but Merlin. He couldn't stand there and watch his new set of men get knighted with tented breeches.

* * *

><p>Once the men were knighted, Merlin frowned at Arthur. Normally once the knighting ceremony had finished Arthur would stay behind and congratulate his new set of knights and offer to take them for a drink. But as soon as they were knighted, Arthur congratulated them and rushed from the room without even a backwards glance.<p>

"Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin turned his gaze away from the closed door and looked at Percival. "I don't know. Arthur is up to something."

"Do you want me to go and find out what?"

"No. It's alright Percival. I will find out soon enough."

Merlin, because Arthur had disappeared, offered to treat the newly appointed knights to a drink.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in Raven's chambers saying good night to his daughter. "Have you seen your father at all today sweetheart?"<p>

"Only this morning daddy." she answered as she got into bed.

"Okay." Merlin leaned forward and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well."

"Night daddy."

Merlin distinguished all the candles except for the two on the table before leaving the room and heading for his youngest daughters rooms.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered Evie's rooms and smiled when he saw his youngest sat on a big cushion in front of the fire.<p>

"Are you alright darling?"

Marie-Eve looked up and smiled at Merlin. "I'm fine daddy."

Merlin took a chair from the table and sat it near the fire and sat down. "Come and sit on daddy's knee a minute darling. I want to show you something."

Evie did as she was told and holding Evie with his left arm, Merlin used his right arm and moved slightly forward, he picked a log and said a small incantation that split the log into eight small pieces, dropping the rest to the floor beside the fire, Merlin held the small but thick piece of wood in his hand and held it near the fire until the tip started to catch alight. He then held it up to his face and blew the tip causing the fire sparks to drift from the wood.

"_Draca." _Evie watched in awe and squealed happily when the fire sparks shaped into the form of a small dragon before disappearing altogether. "You like that darling?"

"I loved it."

Merlin chuckled. "Thought you would."

Evie jumped off Merlin's knee and ran over to her bed. Merlin dimmed the fire and followed. After saying goodnight and kissing her forehead, leaving two candle alight on the table like with Raven, Merlin headed to his chambers with a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Arthur since this morning. Where was he and more importantly, what was he doing?

* * *

><p>Merlin had decided to take the long way round to get to his and Arthur's chambers, knowing in order to get there he would have to pass the chambers Arthur had spent the last two nights in, hoping to get a glimpse of his blond husband who he hadn't seen all day.<p>

Merlin stopped when he reached the doors and put his ear to the wood in hopes that he could hear Arthur moving about.

"Baby?"

Merlin jumped a little and turned to see Arthur walking up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Never mind that. Where have you been all day?"

"Why? Have you been worried?"

"Of course I have. What kind of question is that. I may be still mad at you but I still worry. I need to know where you are in case anything happens Arthur."

"I know that Merlin. And I am sorry for making you worry but even though you haven't seen me, you haven't left my sight all day."

"Arthur what have you been doing all day?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Arthur smiled and pulled a long piece of material from his pocket and turned his husband around and covered his eyes, tying the material loosely at the back. "Let me show you what I have been doing all day." Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear, smiling when he saw and felt Merlin shiver.

Arthur, keeping a tight hold of Merlin, led him to their chambers. "We have a couple of steps here Merlin."

"Okay. Just tell me when to lift my foot."

"I have a better idea." Arthur said as he turned to the side of Merlin and lifted him up the two steps before placing him on his feet once more. "Not far now Merlin. Are you alright walking?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh a little. "I am fine Arthur."

When Merlin came to a stop and felt Arthur move away from him he knew they must have reached their chambers. He heard the doors in front of him open and Arthur held onto him and guided him forward a little before letting go. Merlin heard their chamber doors shut behind him and heard Arthur slide the lock firmly into place. "Arthur?"

"I'm here Merlin."

Merlin felt Arthur remove his blindfold but kept his eyes shut until Arthur said he could open them. He felt Arthur move round to stand in front of him, taking his hands and holding them gently as Arthur stroked his thumb across Merlin's hand. "Open your eyes sweetheart."

Merlin opened his eyes and gasped at the sight surrounding him. There were candles lit and sitting on every surface, lighting the room up giving it that warm romantic glow. Looking over to their bed, Merlin saw rose petals scattered on the floor around the bed whilst on the bed itself was a shape of a love heart that was done by rose petals.

"This is me showing you that I am sorry and that I love you. Is this what you meant? Am I forgiven?"

Tears in his eyes, Merlin turned and face Arthur, giving him a watery smile. "I forgive you Arthur. I love you too and yes this was what I meant."

"Does this mean I can be back in here again?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes Arthur." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur looked down to see that they were both naked. Looking back up at Merlin he smiled to Merlin looking at him lovingly. "Make love to me Arthur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter fifteen, which will have the make up sex in it will be up in four days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Warning: This chapter is full of makeup sex.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to MerthurDreamer for his help and ideas. Thank you :)**_

_**Thank you also to ForeverCullen for helping me with one of the ideas :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur led Merlin over to the bed and helped him sit down. "I will Merlin. But first..." Arthur climbed on to the bed and moved the petals out the way and sat behind Merlin who moaned when he felt his husbands hard cock dig into him.<p>

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on the back of the brunets neck and placed his hands on the shoulders in front of him and slowly started to move his hands, digging the base of his palms into the muscles of Merlin's back.

Merlin moaned and let his head drop back as Arthur seemed to find the muscles that were aching the most, he felt less tense as Arthur worked on his muscles as he moved his hands lower. Merlin could now only feel the tips of Arthur's fingers and thumbs and he made circling patterns on his back.

Arthur moved his hands lower and started to massage just above Merlin's bum where he knew he suffered with the most. "Oh Arthur. I've missed your hands."

"Just my hands?"

"Of course not. But I miss what your hands do to me."

"And what do they do to you baby?"

"Practically turn me into jelly."

Arthur smiled and moved his hands down as far as they would go, pushing the mattress further down, Arthur slid his hands under Merlin and took hold of his cheeks with both hands and started to squeeze.

"_Ah_ Arthur." Merlin moved his arm up and reached to the back of him and buried his fingers in his husbands hair as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Arthur moved his hands from under Merlin to move across the top of Merlin's thighs, gently squeezing and massaging them as Arthur pulled away and looked into the brunets lust filled eyes. "I want you in me Arthur."

"Not yet baby."

"Why?"

Before Arthur could answer a knock sounded on the servants quarters doors. Arthur got off the bed and wrapped a sheet around him, telling Merlin to lie back and he will be with him again in a matter of seconds.

Merlin laid flat on his back and closed his eyes. He had just started to wonder what Arthur was doing when something cold on his cock made him jump. "Arthur."

Arthur got back on the bed at the side of Merlin and gave his husband a quick kiss. "It's cream baby. Cream which I tend to lather your cock with before licking and sucking off every last bit. Now lay back and enjoy. I know I will."

Arthur moved further down the bed and covered Merlin cock in cream, he then looked at Merlin and was about to lick the cream from his fingers when Merlin grabbed his hand and directed Arthur's cream covered fingers into his own mouth.

Merlin locked his eyes with Arthur whilst he licked and sucked off every last bit of cream on the blonds fingers. "Why have we waited eleven years before doing this again sweetheart?"

"I don't know Arthur."

Idea coming to mind, Arthur scooped what cream was left in the bowl smeared it over Merlin's nipples. "Give me your hand."

Arthur did as Merlin wanted as he started to lick the cream from around his husbands nipples, having to pull back every now and then and wince at Merlin who took to biting his fingers in the heat of passion. "Sorry." Merlin would mumble when he realised what he had done. "It's just your tongue and mouth."

Smiling, Arthur finished the cream from Merlin's chest and gave his belly a tender kiss before positioning himself at Merlin's cream covered cock. _"Mine."_ Arthur said huskily making Merlin chuckle which very quickly turned into a moan when he felt Arthur's tongue on him.

Not being able to bury his hands in the gold locks of his husbands hair with his protruding belly being there he made a fist in the bed sheets instead. "Arthur."

Arthur smiled and stuck his tongue out and started to lick the cream off Merlin. Arthur hummed in delight as he swirled his tongue around Merlin's hard cock, not wanting to miss a single bit of cream, Arthur licked and sucked Merlin, all the while, feeling himself get harder and harder at the sound of his husbands moans. Arthur couldn't hold back anymore and came when he felt Merlin cum and spill all down his throat.

Pulling back and looking down, he saw that there wasn't a bit of cream left on his husbands now softening cock.

"Wow Arthur." Merlin said, breathless.

"I'm not done yet baby."

"No?"

"No. Let me know when you are ready to move."

"Where and how do you want me?"

"On the bed on your hands and knees. I'll arrange for the cushions to support your tummy."

Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's hands and with his help, Merlin sat up and slowly started to turn and get himself into the position that Arthur had said.

Arthur placed a load of cushions under his husband to help support his belly before kneeling behind the brunet. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's bum and spread his cheeks apart. "Arthur. Do something please." Merlin moaned.

Arthur smiled and moved his face forward, he stuck his tongue out and licked from Merlin's balls, right up and past his entrance and pulled away slightly to kiss round his hole. "Oh gods Arthur."

Arthur moaned as he stuck his tongue out again and thrust it into Merlin's entrance, his hands tightening their grip on the brunets cheeks as he fucked Merlin with his tongue before pulling back, licking around the rim and then once more entered Merlin with his tongue again.

Merlin was in heaven, how he missed not only his husbands touch but the feel of Arthur fucking him with his tongue. It had been so long since they had had a night like this, Merlin decided to treasure and enjoy ever second as he didn't know when it would happen again.

Merlin scrunched up the pillows and yelled out Arthur's name as he came, spilling all onto the pillows under him.

Arthur pulled away when Merlin came and taking advantage of his husbands post orgasmic state, lined his cock up with the now wet and quivering hole before him and pushed forward.

_"Ah."_ Merlin whimpered.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"Thrust Arthur."

Arthur smiled and placed his hands on Merlin's hips and started to gently thrust in and out of the brunet who growled and looked over his shoulder at Arthur as best he could. "I am not going to break Arthur. Give it to me hard."

"What my sweetheart wants..."

"I get?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur answered as he started to pound into Merlin, the bed shaking as he got faster and faster. "Gods Merlin I've missed you"

"You too Arthur. You've...no...idea...Oh yes there, more, harder."

Arthur smiled and moved his hands to take Merlin's cheeks in his hands and slowly started to squeeze as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Oh Arthur I'm cumming."

"Me too. Cum with me baby."

Arthur moved one of his hands from Merlin's cheek to his husbands cock and with two hard pulls, Merlin came for the third time, screaming Arthur's name with Arthur following at the same time, spilling all into Merlin.

"Arthur..I..need..to lie...down."

Arthur quickly pulled out of Merlin and moved the pillows from under his husband and helped him lay on his side where Arthur joined him, spooning Merlin, Arthur pulled the covers over them both. "I love you Arthur. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for Merlin. I love you too." Arthur leaned down and placed a kiss on Merlin's shoulder. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night Arthur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter sixteen will be up in five days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for helping me :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up the next morning content and happy. He snuggled into the warmth that was Arthur with a smile on his face. "Good morning baby." Arthur murmured as he placed a kiss on Merlin's shoulder.<p>

"Morning Arthur."

"Thank you for last night."

"You are more than welcome Merlin but you don't have to thank me."

Merlin turned over to face Arthur as best he could. "Promise me Arthur we will not wait eleven years to do that again."

"I promise Merlin." Arthur said as he moved his head forward and placed his lips on Merlin's. They spent a further ten minutes in bed just holding each other before admitting they would have to get up at some point.

Arthur threw the covers back and got out of bed and moved round to Merlin's side to help him to his feet. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled and then stood and watched as Merlin limped naked over to the cupboard and got their clothes out. "Enough staring you. Otherwise you will get hard and we haven't got time, our daughters need to be up and dressed and ready because King Edward, Queen Catherine and Prince Lucan go home today."

"Did you waddle or limp over there?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur and smiled. "After last night what do you think?"

* * *

><p>Once dressed Arthur left Merlin with a final kiss at Marie-Eve's door. Merlin would wake and get Evie ready whilst Arthur got Raven ready. Merlin had only just walked into Evie's chambers when he rushed back out again. "Arthur. Evie's gone."<p>

"Gone?" Arthur looked at Merlin and placed a calming hand on his arm. "Calm down sweetheart, we'll find her."

Merlin nodded and holding on tight to Arthur they both made their way to the throne room. "She might already be up having breakfast with our parents."

They barged into the throne room and made their parents and Percival and Lancelot who were standing guard, jump. "Merlin son what's wrong?" Hunith asked, noticing the panicked look on her sons face. Next to her Balinor stood up. "Is it the baby?"

"What? No. The baby is fine."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Uther.

"We went to wake Evie up and her chambers are empty. I don't know where she is." by the time Uther, Ygraine and Hunith had stood up, Percival was already out the door shouting "I'll check the stables, she might be with the horses." over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once they all decided where they were to look they all made to leave the throne room when the doors opened and Raven walked in wearing her night gown along with Evie.<p>

"Evie sweetheart." Arthur picked her up so Merlin could hug her close. "Where were you I was worried?" Merlin turned and looked at his eldest daughter. "Where did you find her darling?"

"I didn't find her anywhere. She came to me in the middle of the night. The thunder scared her."

Marie-Eve nodded to Raven's explanation. "Thunder scares me and Raven's chambers are closer to mine then yours daddy."

"You had us worried there my little sorceress." Balinor said.

"I'll go and let Percival know that you are alright." Arthur placed Evie back on her feet and kissed Merlin who held both of his daughters hands and led them to go and get dressed.

* * *

><p>They were all stood in the courtyard. Uther and Ygraine were stood side by side talking to King Edward and Queen Catherine. Arthur was stood to the side with his arms around Merlin who was holding on to Arthur's arms, leaning back against his chest with a smile on his face.<p>

Arthur was watching and listening to his parents talk with Edward and Catherine, nodding along. But Merlin. He was watching Raven. She had been quiet all morning and couldn't figure out why, until now.

Raven was talking to Lucan who, even though she was laughing at what Lucan was saying, she still looked sad. Perhaps all that acting with Lucan wasn't all acting, from the looks of it, Lucan didn't want to leave no more than Raven wanted him to.

They all said their goodbyes and promised not to leave it so long between visits again and when they got on their horses and rode from the courtyard and headed to the gates. Everyone but Merlin was shocked and surprised to see Raven pick up the bottom of her dress and run after Lucan's horse that was riding over the drawbridge. "I'll miss you Raven." he shouted back to her.

Merlin stopped Arthur from moving when he saw their daughter run after Lucan. "Leave her Arthur."

"Where is she going?"

"She likes Lucan a lot more then she thinks she does. She is really going to miss him. She has been quiet all morning and now I know why."

Balinor looked from his son to where Raven was slowly making her way back to everyone with her head down. When she reached them, Balinor crouched down and lifted her chin up with his finger. "You will see him again soon my little seer."

"When?"

"Shortly after the birth. People will be coming from all over to meet the new addition to the family." Merlin answered, hoping it will cheer his daughter up.

* * *

><p>Percival walked into his and Gwaine's chambers with a plate of food and a small bowl of strawberries. He walked in and saw Gwaine sitting at the table with Arthur. "I just came to thank you again for offering to look for Evie."<p>

"It was no problem Arthur." Percival placed the bowl of strawberries down in front of Gwaine along with the plate which Arthur saw was two runny eggs. "There you go babe."

Gwaine smiled and dipped a strawberry in the yolk of the egg before placing the whole thing in his mouth. "What I don't understand is why Gwaine has cravings so early. I have known woman only start to get them half way through their pregnancy."

Arthur stood up. "Male pregnancies are different to female ones. Merlin started to get cravings with all three pregnancies when he was three weeks gone."

"And I am four weeks gone." Gwaine said with a mouthful of yolked covered strawberries. "Be ready when he reaches his four month mark though Percival." Arthur warned.

"Why?"

"If he is anything like Merlin he won't let you out of his sight. Merlin wanted me all the while. Mind you I wasn't complaining."

"Horny?" Percival guessed.

"Oh yes. I won't be expecting to see a lot of you around that time."

Percival looked at Gwaine. "How can you get any more hornier than you already are now?"

"Can I help it that my husband is a sexy man and makes me feel drawn to him all the while?" When Arthur saw Percival blush, he took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter seventeen will be up in four days.**_

_**Review? :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for helping me :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up the next morning and looked out the window to see the sun just rising. He placed a hand on his belly and looked down at what woke him up. "What's wrong son?" he muttered. "You kicking me awake couldn't have been more perfect timing."<p>

Merlin turned and saw his blond husband still fast asleep. Merlin smiled and shifted closer to Arthur and placed his lips upon Arthur's. "Wake up Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Arthur. Wake up. We have to get up and dressed."

"Why?" Arthur asked sleepily.

"Because I have a surprise for you."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin with a flirtatious smile. "Yeah?"

"Not that Arthur. Do you think of nothing else?"

"Not when you're around."

Merlin couldn't help but smile and shake his head at Arthur. "You're insatiable."

"And you love it."

Merlin chucked the covers off them both and Arthur turned on to his front and buried his face into the pillow. "Merlin." he moaned.

But Merlin simply smiled and gently slapped Arthur's bum. "Come on. Up. Or no sex for you later." Merlin laughed at the speed Arthur took in getting off the bed and walking round to the other side to help Merlin up.

* * *

><p>Once they were both dressed they made their way to the kitchens where the cook had already had a basket of food prepared. Arthur thanked her and took it from her and followed Merlin outside. "Come one Merlin tell me. Where are we going? And why?"<p>

"You will see when we get there."

"What about the girls?"

"Our parents are looking after them today." Merlin stopped in front of his horse and turned to face Arthur. "Until this evening it is just going to be me and you away from the castle."

"May I ask what made you do this?"

"Not only to say thank you for the other night but also because I love you and wanted to do something for you."

"I don't mind doing things for you I am your husband and you are heavily pregnant with my child I want to and it is my job Merlin."

"We can go back if you like."

"No no. It's fine."

Merlin smiled and used his magic to get on his horse and waited as Arthur mounted his. Once ready Merlin turned and smiled at the blond. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Merlin where are we?"<p>

"Are you serious Arthur? You have lived here your whole life."

"I have gone horse riding many times Merlin but never to where we are now."

Merlin smiled. "Not far now Arthur. Just over this small grass hill."

Arthur stayed closely behind Merlin and followed him up the hill only to gasp at the view when they reached the top.

"Do you know the lake we was all in the other week?"

"Yes."

"This is the same lake Arthur. Just further up the top where you get more sun, greener grass and flowers."

Arthur and Merlin got off their horses and tied them up to the nearest tree by the lake. Once Arthur took the basket of food and placed it on the grass, Merlin put his arms around Arthur. "What do you think then?"

"Beautiful Merlin." Arthur answered, wrapping his arms around Merlin.

Merlin chuckled. "I mean the view."

"Yeah that to." Arthur answered with the shrug of his shoulders that made Merlin laugh all the more.

Merlin pulled back from Arthur and with his hand and a small incantation, the blanket was laid out neatly and the basket sat at the side with the food flying from it and landing neatly on the blanket at the top.

"Help me down?" Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hands and helped him sit down. As soon as they were sitting, Merlin gasped and pulled Arthur's hand over to his stomach. "Feel."

Arthur pressed a little on Merlin's stomach and felt a kick under his palm. "Two more weeks sweetheart."

"I know. I can't wait Arthur."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"What are we having? A girl or a boy?"

"I only know because Raven was talking to the baby and let slip what sex the baby was."

"She dreamt it then?"

"She did. We are having a boy Arthur."

"A son? I will have a son?"

Merlin smiled at how happy Arthur looked. "Yes Arth-"

Merlin couldn't say any more as Arthur leaned across and planted his lips firmly on Merlin's. "I love you so much Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

"Why are we out here today then Merlin?"

"Because I wanted to do something for you for a change. I thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us, away from Camelot, no children, no duties, no-one else. Just us."

"It has been a while since it was just us."

"Exactly. Which is why I planned today. You don't have training until this evening so until then it is just" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "and" _kiss_ "me."

Arthur held Merlin's head in place and kissed him hard, his hand slowly making it's way down the back of Merlin's neck who moaned into his mouth. With great reluctance, Merlin pulled back and looked up at the sky. "It looks as though it is going to be a hot day."

"In that case. I can try and get a tan." Arthur removed his top and laid on his front.

Merlin watched his movements and put his hands on Arthur's side. "Turn over."

Arthur turned onto his back and looked up at Merlin who started to undo his breeches. "What are you doing baby?"

"If you are going to lay on your front to tan your back and your legs then you can strip to nothing. Tanned back, tanned legs and a pale bum. Besides, with you being the dominate on and me either being on my back or riding you, I don't get to see your bum as often as you see mine."

"You only had to say Merlin." Arthur pulled his breeches off and laid on his front, exposing his backside to Merlin who couldn't help but stare and bite his upper lip. "So round and firm and perfect and..."

"And what." Arthur looked over his shoulder and frowned at Merlin who was biting his lips whilst looking a little hesitant. "Are you alright Merlin?"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes. "I want to bite it."

"Bite... bite my arse?"

"Just one cheek."

"Don't let me stop you baby."

Merlin smiled and got himself as comfortable as he could before sinking his teeth into Arthur's right cheek. Merlin stuck his tongue out and soothed the mark before sucking and biting more.

When Merlin had finished and moved back, Arthur looked over his shoulder at the reddening mark on his cheek. "You gave me a love bite on my arse?"

"Yes. I didn't hear any complaints from you. In fact all I heard were moans."

Arthur smiled and moved onto his side, showing Merlin his hardening cock. "You're hard? We'll have to take care of that. How would you like to have it taken care of?"

"What do you-"

"Arthur. This is your day. What do you want to do? How do you want to get rid of your hard on?"

"I want to fuck your mouth Merlin."

Merlin sat up and rested his arms behind him, his hands flat on the grass. "Whenever you're ready Arthur. And don't hold back. As hard as you like."

Arthur quickly got to his feet and stood in front of Merlin. "Are you sure Mer-_ah!_"

Merlin took Arthur's cock in hand and guided it to his open mouth, taking in as much as Arthur as he could. Merlin then used that hand to place on Arthur's arse to push him forwards, hoping he got the idea before resting his arm back behind him on the grass.

And Arthur did get the message. He gently held the sides of Merlin's head with each hand as he began to thrust forward and back, forward and back, getting faster each time as he heard Merlin moan around his cock. Arthur looked down and saw Merlin eyes roll up in pleasure, looking up at him in a hazy sated state.

Arthur got faster and threw his head back when he felt himself close. "Gods Merlin. Oh I'm close."

Merlin lifted one hand up and started to fondle with Arthur balls who then lost it and came, spilling all down Merlin's throat with a scream of his husbands name. Arthur pulled back slightly and dropped to his knees so he was straddling Merlin's legs. "How fantastic are you?"

Merlin smiled. "Just giving my husband what he wants." Arthur smiled and moved forward and started to nip and kiss Merlin's neck.

* * *

><p>It was later that afternoon when they both started to make their way back to Camelot. They had spent all day exactly how Arthur wanted it. After cumming in Merlin's mouth, Arthur then gave Merlin his own love bite on his neck that led to them having sex where Merlin screamed himself hoarse with Arthur's name on his lips and spent the rest of the morning in each others arms.<p>

They returned to Camelot and after leaving their horses in the stables, Merlin and Arthur parted with a loving kiss. Arthur heading to the training field, and Merlin heading to their chambers for a lie down.

As Merlin entered the castle, the hold on his stomach got tighter as he moved along, perhaps he did overdo it today, but today was for Arthur and what he wanted to do. Before Merlin could make it any further he cried out in pain, clutching his stomach as he dropped to his knees. He looked down to see blood seeping through his breeches and started to create a small puddle on the floor. "Oh god no. Please not now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Message to MerthurDreamer: I'm sorry.**_

_**Chapter eighteen which might be the last chapter will be up in four days.**_

_**Review? :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, and families continued' Raven is now eleven years old and their other daughter is five and Merlin is heavily pregnant with his and Arthur's third child. This sequel is letting you all know what is happening as their lives go on. People keep asking for a sequel so I just continue :D**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. **_

_**This last chapter is dedicated to each and everyone of you who have stuck by me with this story. Thank you to you all :) :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Balinor and Uther had walked out of the throne room and turned to look when they heard someone shout out in pain. Balinor paled when he saw his son drop to his knees. "Son." Balinor all but whispered as he rushed over along with Uther.<p>

Balinor dropped to his knees and held his sons hand. "I want Arthur." Merlin gasped out as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Where is he son?"

"Tr..train...ing..field..._ah!_"

Uther nodded and ran back from where he came and ran through the doors and down the courtyard steps. People stopped what they were doing to see King Uther running and looking so panicked, Uther knew that he shouldn't let the towns people see him like this but he didn't care. He needed to get to Arthur.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle Balinor had scooped Merlin into his arms and carried him to his and Arthur's chambers, telling a couple of guards he passed, to get Gaius to the Princes' chambers immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther ran onto the training field where Arthur was sparring with Percival, both of them laughing whilst Gwaine was stood at the side with Raven and Marie-Eve who was laughing along. Arthur spotted his father and stopped, all the laughter gone from him when he saw how serious Uther looked. "Father? What's wrong?"<p>

"He's early."

Arthur dropped his sword and looked at Percival. "The girls?"

"Me and Gwaine will be fine with them. Go."

Arthur quickly thanked him and ran after Uther back to the castle ignoring his daughters shout out after him. "Papa!" Percival scooped Evie up and held her close whilst Gwaine walked over to them both with his arm around Raven. "Daddy is having the baby early isn't he."

Percival looked at Raven. "He is Princess. It is like when Marie-Eve came. Your father will be with your daddy for a couple of days now. But I promise you both you can see your parents and little brother/sister as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Arthur had ran back to the castle with Uther telling him what had happened. Arthur stopped when he saw a puddle of blood on the floor and looked at Uther. "Merlin's?"<p>

"Yes son."

"Can you let mum and Hunith know please."

"I will son, Balinor has most likely took Merlin to your chambers, hurry up. Your husband wants you by his side."

Arthur nodded and ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way to his chambers. He burst through the doors and saw Merlin laying on the bed, his bottom half bare whilst his top was half way up and sticking to him with sweat. "Arthur!" Merlin cried out when he saw him.

Arthur rushed over and sat by his side, one of his hands in Merlin's whilst his other hand was on his forehead, sweeping back his hair.

"Keep him talking Arthur." Arthur looked at Balinor and nodded.

"I love you so much Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

"If we ever decide to have anymore then I am never leaving your side no matter how annoyed you get. You always seemed to be in trouble the most when you are alone."

Merlin tried his best to chuckle but ended up crying out in pain. "Relax son." Balinor soothed.

"You was with me when I started with Marie-Eve."

"Don't I know it, I still can't forget how you woke me up."

"Arthur Merlin shouldn't have been bleeding like he was. What have you both been doing today?"

"We went horse riding to the top of the lake where we sat and talked and one thing led to another and...well. And then we rode back and Merlin said he was coming for a lie down."

"I felt a sharp pain this morning dad but I thought he was just kicking hard."

"A grandson?" Balinor quickly got over his moment of joy at the thought of having a grandson when his son still needed help. "You have overdone yourself today Merlin. Horse riding and then with Arthur. Your belly has done nothing but bounce. I think your next pregnancy from your six month mark you should keep away from horses and limit to how many times you have sex."

"Dad can you save the lecture for a different time?"

"Sorry son, I was just explaining what you are best to do should you decide to have more children."

"Lets just get this one out of me before me and Arthur start planning more."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You want more children?"

"Yes Arthur. I don't like going through what I am now, but I would go through it again and again if it meant more children."

"Boys?" Arthur and Merlin looked from each other to Balinor who was holding their son in with his large hands. "Someone wants to say hello." Balinor cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blanket and handed him over to Merlin.

Arthur sat closer to Merlin and placed his finger in his sons palm who held on, making a tiny fist around Arthur's finger.

Balinor cleaned and sorted Merlin out before covering him up. "Congratulations to you both."

Balinor smiled at the picture his son, son-in-law and newly born grandson made on the bed. "I will go and let everyone know that daddy and son are doing fine."

Merlin looked up from his son. "Thank you dad."

"You are most welcome son."

* * *

><p>When Gaius and Balinor left the room Arthur placed a longing kiss on Merlin's lips before placing a short one on the brunets temple. "We need a name for our son Merlin." he said, looking down at his son who had fair blond hair just like Arthur's had been when he was a baby and his cheekbones high like Merlin's.<p>

"Raven told me when she told me he was a boy that she liked the name we picked. I asked her the name and she told me."

"What do we call our son Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur. "Nathaniel."

Arthur smiled and kissed his sons forehead. "Hello Nathaniel. Oh Merlin he is gorgeous. He is the perfect mix of us both."

* * *

><p>Balinor walked out of Arthur and Merlin's chambers and came face to face with Hunith, Ygraine and Uther. "Well?" Uther asked.<p>

"We have a grandson." Ygraine and Hunith squealed and hugged each other whilst Balinor and Uther clapped each other on the shoulder.

The chamber doors opened and Arthur poked his head through. "Do you want to meet your grandson?"

Arthur laughed when he was pushed out of the way by an impatient Hunith and Ygraine. By the time Balinor and Uther were in the room and Arthur had closed the doors, Hunith and Ygraine were sat either side of Merlin cooing over their new grandson. Uther clapped Arthur on the back. "My son has a son of his own. Congratulations Arthur."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>It was later that night after Raven and Marie-Eve had met their little brother. Marie-Eve telling him that she will show him everything she learns when they found out that Nathaniel was like Merlin. Born with magic.<p>

Merlin was sat up in bed with Arthur next to him, Nathaniel in his arms. Arthur looked down and saw his sons eyes flashing gold and laughed as the curtains that surround their bed were being drawn back and forth. "We need to ask Hunith and Balinor how they raised you with you being born with magic as well."

Just then Nathaniel turned his blue eyes and locked them with Arthur's before his eyes turned gold.

"Ah!" Arthur handed Nathaniel over to Merlin. "Can't you control his magic Merlin?" Arthur asked, placing a pillow in front of himself to cover his sudden nakedness.

Merlin laughed. "He is a baby Arthur. I can't control his magic any more than he can." he explained and moved the pillow away from Arthur. "And why are you covering yourself?"

"I can't sit naked our son is here."

"Our son is now asleep and even if he wasn't he doesn't know what he is looking at he is only a few hours old." Merlin placed his son in the cot by his side of the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight son."

Merlin turned back to see Arthur getting into bed with a pair of breeches on. When Arthur laid on his back, Merlin laid down and rested his head on his husbands shoulder. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive and giving me the perfect family Arthur."

"You are more than welcome. Thank you in return for the same, for going through all of that to have my children." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held onto him tightly. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin replied as he leaned up and placed a loving kiss on Arthur's lips before placing a final one on his chest. Merlin closed his eyes along with Arthur, both of them thinking, they have a husband who they love more than anything and who loves him just as much and have two daughters and now a son. To them, life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
